Heroes y villanos
by Dianas Guzman
Summary: Ubicada después de descendientes 3, después de derribar la barrera, villanos y héroes tendrán que aprender a vivir junto otra vez, esto es una tarea difícil, en especial para Ben, quien no solo tiene que unificar el reino y planear la boda, sino que también aprender a convivir con su futuro suegro, "Hades, el senor del Inframundo".
1. Fiesta de compromiso

**Fiesta de compromiso**

Despues de derribar la barrera magica, todos los villanos se dirigieron a Auradon, en su primera proclama oficial como reina, Mal, junto con el apoyo de Ben prometio no solo seguir con los programas de Ben sobre la nueva generacion de villanos, sino tambien un programa especial para que todos los villanos puedan tener una segunda oportunidad.

Durante la fiesta Mal y Ben se encontran bailando

Ben: estoy muy orgulloso de ti, seras una gran reina

Mal: de verdad lo crees?

Ben: estoy seguro

Mal: solo espero que hallamos tomado la desicion correcta

Ben: no te preocupes, solo eschucha a tu corazon (la musica paro)

Hades: me permiten el siguiente baile?

Ben: emm, si claro... yo... voy ... me esperan en otro lado

Hades: con su mirada sarcastica (te estas tardando)

Ben: sip, adios (llendose)

Mal: papa no seas tan malo

Hades: yo no he hecho nada

Mal: en cerio? (Con una ceja levantada)

Hades: te juro que no hecho nada aun, si acaso le deje claro que lo estoy vijilando

Mal: papa!

Hades: que! No tengo nada en contra del muchacho y no lo conozco bien

En otro lado de la pista, Ben observaba a su novia, como la amababa, aun no podia creer que estaban comprometidos, sentia que era un sueño y tenia miedo de despertarse, despues observo a Hades, un frio recorrio su espina dorsal, el era consiente de que Mal tenia un padre y ete podria ser un gran villano o un secuas, pero jamas se imagino al dios del inframundo seria el su padre, decir que tenia miedo era poco, estaba aterrado, en eso siente que le tocan el hombro y pega un salto del susto

Adam: tranquilo hijo, solo soy yo

Ben: lo siento papa, solo estaba pensando

Adam: y se puede saber en que piensas? O mas bien en quien piensas (con una sonrisa)

Ben: aun no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy, pronto sera mi esposa la chica mas hermosa de todo el mundo

Adam: entiendo eso, lo mismo senti yo cuando conoci a tu madre y cuando acepto casarse con migo

Ben: oye papa alguna vez sentoste, no se incomodo cuando conociste al abuelo Maurice

Adam: la verdad, cuando conoci a tu abuelo yo era una bestia y no lo recuerdo bien, despues de la maldicion me sentia incomodo estar cerca de el

Ben: sentiste miedo?

Adam: no la verdad fue verguenza, esto es por hades cierto? Sientes miedo?

Ben: estoy aterrado, Mal nunca me hablo de su padre, estaba consiente de que tuviera uno, pero jamas me imagine que seria Hades

Adam: la verdad no es sorprendente ahora que lo analizamos, despues de todo, la emperatriz del mal tuvo una relacion con el dios del inframundo

Ben: creo que me asusta mas Hades que Malefica

Terminando el baile, todos se fueron a sus casas, los villanos volvieron a sus hogares en la isla, con la esperanzs de volver al dia siguiente, excepto Hades que estaba platicando con Mal

Bella: esero chicos que les haya gustado la fiesta (acercandose junto con Ben y Adam)

Mal: muchas gracias, Bella, no tenias que hacerla

Adam: tonterias, es una ocacion especial, pronto seras no solo la reia, sino tambien parte de esta familia, se merecen esto

Hades: gracias

Todos-Hades: que?

Hades: gracias por aceptar a mi hija en su familia (pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su hija) espero niño que sepas cuidarla y tratarla como lo merece

Ben: asi sera Señor

Mal: (un poco nerviosa) hemos estado hablando y solo quiero saber si, bueno mi padre no tiene una casa aqui en auradon y es tarde para que regrese a la Isla

Ben: quieres que tu padre se quede con nosotros?

Hades: no quiero volver a la isla y no puedo regresar al inframundo por un tiempo, seran solo unos dias

Adam y Ben se quedaron observando con terror, pero fue Bella la que hablo

Bella: adelante, hay varias habitaciones en el castillo, puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera

Hades: gracias (haciendole señas a Ben de te estare vigilando)

Ben: bienvenido (un poco nervioso)

Adam: (un poco confudido) si bienvenido

Mal: genial, (emocilnado) dejame mostrarte tu habitacion


	2. Como recuperar el Inframundo sin incendi

**Como recuperar el Inframundo sin incendiar el castillo en el intento**

Ben se encontraba en su oficina rellenando algunos informes, junto a el se encontraban su padre ayudandolo para que terminara temprano y pudideran continuar planeando la boda

Ben:gracias a dios que ya terminaron las juntas de hoy

Adam: y los informes estan casi listos, oye no sientes que hace mucho calor

En eso se abre la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a un hades demaciado enojado y rodeando de llamas azules literalmente

Hades: NECESITO VER AL NIÑO REY!

Adam: Hades que es lo que necesitas?

Hades: Ben, tu cita de las 2 ya esta aqui necesito que me devuelvas el Inframundo

Ben: un poco nervioso, lo siento pa... Hades, pero no puedo

Hades: como que no puedes (mas furioso)

Adam: (poniendose en frente de Ben) esto no es culpa de Ben, cuando creamos la barrera, todas las tierras que alguna vez les pertenecieron a los villanos fueron repartidas, el inframundo volvio a Zeus y solo el decide que hacer con el

Hades: Todo esto es tu culpa! (Acercandose a el)

Mal: ¡Papa! (Ella y Bella habian entrado durante la discusion solo que no las habian notado)

Hades: no te metas Mal, por culpa de este sujeto, perdi mi mundo (sus llamas se hacian mas grandes y calientes)

Mal se puso en medio de Hades y Adam, cuando Hades manoteo toco la piel de Mal y le causo unas quemaduras de tercer grado, Mal grito de dolor, de inmediato Hades se enfrio

Ben: Mal! Dejame ver (observando la quemadura de Mal

Bella: llamare a la señora poots para que traiga el botiquin (sale de la oficina)

Hades: Mali (con voz preocupado)

Adam: (hablando con voz autoritaria) no te acerques a ella!

Hades: tu no me das ordenes! Ella es mi hija

Adam: (abrazando a Mal de manera protectora) entonces comportate como padre y piensa en ella

Mal: estoy bien, soy mitad hada, sano rapido, en unas semanas estare bien

Adam: controla tus llamas, para que no la vuelvas a lastimar

Entran la señora Pots y Bella con el botiquin y empiezan a curar la quemadura de Mal, Hades se la pasaba en una esquina con una mirada de culpa

Mal: papa, por que estas tan enojado?

Hades: (un poco molesto) hable con Zeus, tu tio, al parecer no puedo volver al inframundo a menos de que demuestre que en realidad si quiero cambiar, lo que significa debo vivir como un simple humano, como si vivir en esa isla no fuera suficiente castigo

Mal: virvir como un ser humano, significa que no puedes usar tus poderes por un año mas?

Bella: no solo eso, puefde usar sus poderes con ciertas regulaciones, este castigo que le puso Zeus significa que por un año debe vivir en una casa, pagar servicios, trabajar, ser un ciudadano modelo

Adam: ver al dios del inframundo trabajando, ja eso estara interesante

Hades: (gruñendo) en cerio no te convierto en carbon por mi hija, pero yo que tu tendria cuidado porque no tendre piedad de ti cuando mueras

Adam: (gruñendo)

Hades: (mirando a Ben) niño tu eres el rey, habla con Zeus y dile que en verdad e cambiado, o de alguna manera me redusca la sentencia

Ben: (tragando en seco) lo siento pero no puedo

Hades: (aumentando sus llamas) eschucha niño...

Mal: papa! Suficiente, deja de hacer rabietas, hay reglas y debes seguirlas

Hades: Zeus se salio con la suya, el siempre esta haciendo lo mismo, tu no lo entenderias, un eres muy joven

Mal: lo dices por que no tengo mi primer siglo? Es cieto, no tengo eras como tu o mi tio, pero yo te aseguro que a mis 18 años he visto y vivido lo suficiente para entender tu frustracion y la de mama, este no es un gran problema, ademas nunca te gusto rl inframundo

Hades: (suspirando) pero era mi mundo, lo unico que he hecho en toda mi vida, los humanos me temian, ahora no soy nada, soy un chiste

Mal: buscaremos algo en lo que seas bueno y te guste, veras que se te va el año volando, ademas en este año hay algo importante en lo que puedes ayudar a planear

Hades: tu boda (con una sonrisa)

Mal: ahorita ibamos al pueblo a buscar unas cosas, te gustaria venir?

Hades: tengo libre toda la tarde, me encantaria

Mal: entonces ya esta

Hades: solo por curiosidad, todos sabemos que tu madre escapo de la isla, donde la tienen encerrada

Mal: bueno...


	3. Hades vs Malefica

**Hades vs Malefica**

Malefica se encontraba sentada en su trono mientras oye que la puerta se abre, lo que mas le molesto fue ver al hombre de cabello azul que entro, que rayos hacia Hades ahi?

Hades: (acercandose a la pecera) asi que esta es la "gran Malefica, la emperatriz del mal", en forma de una lagartija

Malefica: empezo a gruñir

Mal: (se acerco a su mesa de noche, saco un fraso con grillos y algunas hojas, dandoselas a su mama) se supone que es del tamaño de su corazon, desearia que aprendiera a amar, que una parte de ese amor fuera... para mi

Hades: (hades sintio un nudo en el corazon) Mal cariño, tu sabes que tu madre es como es, ella te ama, si no no estarias aqui

Mal: eso crees?

Hades: (observando a la lagartija) ella seria una verdadera estupida si no aprecia la gran chica que te has convertido

Mal: gracias papa (suena el celular de Mal) voy a contestar (sale del cuarto)

Hades: deja de fingir Malefica, se que puedes volver a tu forma humana, no se si te has enterado que la barrera ha sido derribada

Malefica: (volviendo a su forma humana) que rayos haces aqui?

Hades: que no oiste que la barrera fue derribada?

Malefica: no me refiero a eso, me refiero a qui, en el castillo, cerca de MI HIJA

Hades: me estoy quedando aqui y convivo con MI HIJA Y MI YERNO

Malefica: perdiste tu derecho de padre el dia que decidiste tomar las maletas y largarte, dejandome sola con una mocosa que no podia valerse por si misma con esa...

Hades: CALLATE! hablar contigo es como hablar con la pared, deja de decir que Mal es un error por que no lo es, es claro que tu sientes lo mismo, si no porque rayos no te escapas? Por que sigues en la forma de una lagartija?

Malefica: yo... a ti no te debo esplicaciones de lo que hago o deho de hacer

Hades: se que sientes algo por Mal, por eso la engañas y te haces pasar por alguien hechizada, ademas de que si en verdad no te interesara no la hubieras conservado, la hubieras matado hace tiempo en cuanto me fui

Malefica: necesitaba un descendiente villano

Hades: sabes que, estoy hablando con la pared, me voy

Malefica: a donde vas?

Hades: saldre al pueblo con mi hija para ayudarla a planear su boda, ya que yo si puedo sali

Malefica: le diras la verdad? Que hace tiempo se rompio el hechizo?

Hades: (suspirando) deberia pero no lo hare, pero no creas que lo hago por ti, si esta es la unica forma en la que ella puede tener una relacion con tigo, no rompere su ilucion (llendose y cerrando la puerta

Mal: (se acerco a su papa) ok ya debemos irnos, solo recogere mi bolsa, entrando a su cuarto, recogio su bolsa y voltio a ver la pecera donde se encontraba su madre) adios mama, nos vemos en la noche (saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta)


	4. Planeando una boda

**Planeando una boda**

Después de recoger su bolsa, Mal y Hades salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón de abajo donde Ben y sus padres los esperaban para poder ir al pueblo.

Adam: que bueno que bajaron, ahora si vamos al pueblo que hay cosas que planear

Bella: cierto, tenemos que ver el jardín, la decoración, la iglesia, la comida, la música...

Hades: si que hay muchas cosas todavía, solo una pregunta, cuando es la fecha de la boda?

Ben: bueno, esperamos casarnos en tres meses, aun no tenemos una fecha establecida

Hades; tres meses, no crees que es muy apresurado? a no ser que planean una boda pequeña

Bella: estamos bien en tiempo, incluso nos sobra tiempo

Hades: (con una ceja levantada) en cerio?

Adam: claro, hemos estado preparándonos desde que Ben comento que le pediría matrimonio a Mal, sera una boda digna de un rey

Hades: (sorprendido) si que trabajan rápido, solo espero que estén considerando la opinion de los chicos, supongo que planean una boda grande, pero eso es lo que ellos quieren?

Ben: por mi esta bien

Mal: (estaba en Shock , ella sabia que los reyes estaban planeando la boda desde antes del cotillon cuando Ben le pidio ser su dama de la corte) si, estoy bien con eso

Adam: bueno ya esta todo decidido, subamos a la dimosina

Hades: (acercando se a Mal) no tienes que estar deacuerdo con ellos, es tu boda, tu historia, habla con ellos, diles lo que piensas

Mal: no te preocupes papa, hablare con ellos

Hades: ( se acerca y le da un beso en la frente) ahora vallamos antes de que se conviertan en bestias

Mal: vamos papa

Hades: Mal promete que si algo no te gusta o no te sientes comoda no te quedes conforme, es tu boda y tienes derecho a opinar

Mal: (sonriendo) gracias papa, tambien te quiero


	5. Un paseo por la plaza

**Un paseo por la plaza**

Mientras Hades y Mal llegaban, Ben obsevo a sus padres y les dijo lo que pensaba en ese momento

Ben: Mal no esta deacuerdo con esto

Bella: de que hablas?

Ben: (suspirando) de la boda, nosotros apreciamos lo que hacen pero, no creo que Mal quiera una boda grande, joyas, un vestido de diseñador o que el bufet lo realize un gran chef, eso no la hara feliz

Adam: pero hijo...

Ben: Yo se que Mal seria mas feliz si el bufet lo hace Uma, el vestido lo diseña Evie, si el peinado lo hace Dizzie y si la boda es pequeña, eso la haria feliz

Bella: y porque no no los ha dicho?

Ben: Ella no quiere causar problemas, quiere sentirse aceptada y tiene miedo de ser rechazada

Adam: pero Ben, tu que quieres?

Ben: yo estoy bien, lo unico que quiero es que sea feliz, si por mi fuera me la llevaria al registro civil y nos casariamos hoy mismo, lo unico que quiero es que sea feliz

Bella: entendemos cariño, de hecho se de un lugar donde encontraremos lo que necesitamos (en eso entran a la limosina Mal y Hades) bien entonces vamonos ya

Una vez que llegaron, Mal se sorprendido de que habian llegado a la plaza del centro

Mal: que hacemos aqui? Pense que iriamos al centro comercial

Adam: bueno un pajarito nos dijo al oido que aqui encotraremos las cosas que necesitamos mas a tu estilo

Mal: (observando a Ben) lo hiciste

Ben: tal vez

Mal: eres el mejor! (Abrazandolo con fuerza)

Ben: (sonrio y luego vio a Hades que el solo lo miraba con su tipica cara seria, lo unico extraño fue el pugar arriba que le dio) todo por ti bebe

Hades: no entiendo porque venimos aqui, solo es una plaza infestada de humanos

Adam: aqui se pone la gente a vender, es muy comun caminar y comprar cosas

Mal: por aqui hay una tienda de musica de rock, tal vez puedas comprarte otra guitarra

Hades: entonces que estamos esperando, vamos ya

Bella: esta bien, pero que les parece si antes vamos a comer?

Hades: buena idea, muero de hambre, a donde vamos

Bella: al Uma's Place


	6. Bienvenidos al Uma's Place

**Bienvenidos al Uma's Place**

Despues de trabajar toda su vida en el restaurante de su madre, Uma descubrio que le encantana cocinar y deseaba tener su propio local, ya llebaba 2 meses en Auradon y habia aprovechado ese tiempo para entrar en cursos de cocina, ella era dueña y cocinera del establecimiento, Harry era su provedor de mariscos y Gil, bueno el era Gil.

Uma: (revisando las ganancias) en definitiva hoy ha sifo un dia malo

Harry: revise el inventario, aya no tenemos pastel de esa cosa cafe que todo el mundo le gusta

Uma: te refieres al chocolate? No entiendo, segun las cuentas casi no hemos vendido hoy, Gil, Gil? Donde esta ese idiota

Gil: (con la boca embarrada de chocolate) que necesitas?

Harry: ya resolvimos el problema del chocolate

Uma: idiota que te he dicho sobre comerte el inventario?

Gil: que si no lo pago no lo coma, pero que te hace pensar que fui yo?

Uma: en cerio preguntas?

Harry: (golpeandole la cabeza) traes chocolate enbarrado en la cara

Uma: Idiota lo pagaras con tu sueldo (se oye que se abre la puerta) bienbenidos, en que les puedo ayudar?

Mal: solo pasamos por aqui y decidimos probar la comida

Uma: adelante, esta es la mejor comida de Auradon

Durante el dia, no habian tenido nada de gente, parece ser que los heroes, aunque les dan oporunidad de vivir ahi, aun no confiaban en ellos, despues de todo no se atrevian a ir a comdr en un restaurante villano, pero en cuanto la gente empezo a ver a la familia real, el lugar se lleno

Uma: asi que que los trae por la plaza?

Bella: venimos de compras

Ben: queremos comprar algunas cosas para la boda

Uma: cierto, su boda y ya hay fecha?

Mal: por que es lo primero que preguntan todos? Aun no tenemos una fecha establecida, eso es lo que estamos viendo

Uma: haber princesa, mejor te preguntare que es lo que te falta, aparte de la fecha que es lo mas importante

Mal: vestido, lugar, invitaciones...

Uma: ya tienen la comida?

Ben: no, tambien la comida falta

Uma: (con un brillo en los ojos) interesante, les propongo algo, quiero ser yo quien se encargue de la comida

Hades: no lo haras gratis, cual es tu precio niña?

Uma: propaganda, este lugar estaba muerto antes de que llegaran

Adam: y como esto te beneficiara a ti?

Uma: se de muy buena fuente que Evie diseña toda la ropa de Mal, desde la coronacion hasta la fecha

Mal: ya dexia yo que siempre hay un truco escondido

Uma: Doce corazones de Evie es muy famoso, ella consiguie el dinero suficiente para comprarse ese castillo antes de graduarse asi que lo que propongo es algo sencillo

Mal: planear mi banquete de bodas, no solo reconoceria tu restaurante, tambien te daria un estatus en Auradon

Uma: asi es, sere reconocida mundialmente, nadie olvidara mi nombre, Cual es mi nombre?

Gil: el camaron Uma!

Uma: IDIOTA!

Harry: yo me encargo (lanzando a Gil del local) listo

Uma: cual es mi nombre?

Harry: (quitandose el sombrero) Uma

Uma: buen chico, nadie lo olvidara

Adam: esta chica si que es ambiciosa

Uma: entonces? Tenemos un trato

Bella: si, tenemos un trato


	7. Un villano puede ser admirado?

**Un villano puede ser admirado?**

Despues de comer, caminaron en la plaza, todos los presentes estaban impresionados de ver a la familia real, Ben no pudo evitar sentirse celoso por los hombres que "se comian con la mirada a Mal", que acaso esos sujetos no se daban cuenta que estaban comprometidos? Es la novia del rey! Su mirada se suaviso cuando observo a unos niños acercarse a su prometida

Hades: espero niño que no pienses convertirme en abuelo tan pronto

Ben: yo no estoy...

Hades: ella aun es una niña y ser madre no esta en sus planes

Ben: tampoco esta en mis planes, por el momento

Hades: (gruñendo) entonces que harias si ella estuviera embarazada?, le pedirias que se desaciera del el? La abandonarias?

Ben: Jamas! Yo la amo y nunca le haria algo asi! Aunque no esta en mis planes, si ese fuera el caso no estaria sola y amaria a ese pequeñito

Hades: mas te vale, recuerda que yo robo almas y digamos que ya tengo pensado donde pondria la tuya

Mal: (acercandose con una niña pequeña en brazos) papa mas adelante esta una tienda de musica, tal vez quieras entrar

Hades: me encantaria, oye y esta muñequita (acariciando la mejilla de la nena) que linda es, acaso estas practicando para darme un nieto?

Mal: papa! (Sonrojada) aun es demaciado pronto para emepezar a pensar en eso, apenas me estoy adaptando a ser reina y en mi boda

Hades: jajaj, solo bromeaba, por que traes a la niña?

Niña: que peinado tan raro, parece una llama de fuego azul

Hades: y eso que no has visto cuando me enciendo

Mal: ella vino corriendo a mi, su madre me la presto y quiso tomarnos una foto, pero en eso le entro una llamada, de hecho ya viene por ella

Mama de la niña: muchas gracias por la foto y por cuidar a Jessica majestad (haciendo una reverencia)

Mal: no hay problema

Jessica: mama ese señor dice que puede prender su cabello

Mama de Jessica: (observando con asombro a Hades) bueno cariño, muchas personas tienen poderes, ya te lo enseño la reina

Jessica: señor, puede encender su cabello

Mama de Jessica: Jessica ya basta, mejor vamonos, no queremos molestar mas

Hades: no es molestia (extendiendo su mano para que Mal le diera su ascua, ella entendio el mensaje y se la dio) bien pequeña esto te gustara

Hades incendio su cabello, al inicio la madre de Jessica se asusto, luego quedo maravillada, en cambio la pequeña observaba todo eso maravillada

Jessica: eso estuvo genial, que mas puedes hacer?

Hades: soy el dios del inframundo, juzgo a los muertos y...

Mal: PAPA! no entres en detalles

Hades: ella pregunto y sera mejor que lo sepa, cuando llegue su juicio...

Mal: papa, es solo una niña

Jessica: yo no soy mala

Mal y Hades: que?

Mama de Jessica: soy historiadora, la mitologia griega es mi especialidad, a Jessica le encanta oir los mitos de los dioses

Jessica: los Campos Eliseos son tan hermosos como mi mama los describe

Hades: puede ser pequeña, tal vez incluso hasta mas

Jessica: genial

Mama de Jessica: sera mejor que nos vallamos, es un honor conocerlos, espero algun dia me pueda conceder una entrevista, tengo tantas preguntas

Jessica: adios

Mal: (observando como se retiraban) estas practicando para ser abuelo?

Hades: no me tuvieron miedo, pero tampoco se burlaron de mi, es como si...

Mal: te admiraran, tambien lo note, en este momento no te vieron como un villano

Hades: es extraño, pero se siente

Mal: bien?

Hades: es un sentimiento, calido y agradable, solo eso dire

Ben: (se habia quedado callado mientras observaba con detalle toda la conversacion) hay muchas formas de que la gente te admire y respete, no necesitas ser un villano, la tienda de musica es la que sigue

Hades: estare alla, mientras ven las invitaciones yo etare alli

Mal: adelante

Hades: y Ben... tengo una charla pendiente con tigo

Ben: ... s...si... pa


	8. Reina o Villana

**Reina o Villana**

Mal y Ben observaban la gran variedad de invitaciones, tradicionalmente serian amarillo y azul, pero dado que querian la opinion de Mal, era obvio que iban a cambiar

Mal: si no les molesta me gusta esta que tiene detalles morados

Ben: me gusta, las letras podrian ser doradas

Bella: (colgando el celular) chicos, hable con el sacerdote, dice que tiene disponible todo el mes septiembre

Ben: perfecto, Mal que opinas?

Mal: me gustaria que fuera para finales de septiembre, para tener todo listo

Ben: te parece el 23 de septiembre

Mal: perfecto

Adam: entonces sera el 23 de septiembre, ya tenemos fecha de la boda

En eso se escucha mucho ruido a fuera en la plaza, parece ser que se ha iniciado una gran pelea, Adam al instante se percata que no esta el dios en ninguna parte

Adam: Mal, donde esta tu padre?

Mal: que halla una pelea fuera no significa que mi papa esta involucrado

Adam: Mal, respondeme

Mal: (suspirando) el iba a la tienda de musica, ire a buscarlo

Cuando Mal entra a la tienda y observa a dos hombres peleando, en medio de la pelea se encuentra Hades sentado con una bolsa de palomitas

Mal: papa que hiciste?

Hades: yo? Nada, simplemente estaba buscando una guitarra cuando oi que estaban peleando, ven aqui y disfruta de una pelea de lucha libre estilo Auradon (apreciendo una silla aun lado de el)

Mal: papa! Esto esta mal

Hades: no seas amargada (disfruta la lucha con tu padre, mira lentes 4D

Mal: haber (poniendose los lentes y sentandose) genial

Hades: te apuesto 200 pesos que gana el de rojo

Mal: sale

La pelea seguia sucediendo, Hades habia puesto un campo de fuerza para evitar que dejaran de pelear y no molestaran a los demas, pronto se paro en frente de ellos un Adam demaciado enojado

Mal: (parandose) Adam, no es lo que parece

Adam: Mal, que sea la ultima vez, este no es el comportamiento de una reina

Hades: (aun sentado y con los lentes puestos) cielos pero que viejo tan feo

Adam: mejor no digas nada, soy feo pero si hablamos de viejos

Hades: soy inmortal, asi que nunca envejesco

Adam: ya te viste las arrugas? Recuerda que desde hace tiempo dejaste tu inmortalidad, solo eres un humano longevo que tienes resistencia a ciertas cosas

Hades: (gruñendo) bien detendre la pelea (la pelea termino y gano el de la playera roja)

Mal: tramposo, ya lo sabias

Hades: fue un pequeño truco

Mal: tramposo no volvere a apostar con tigo (dandole el dinero)

Hades: hay Mali, superalo

Mal: ya lo supere

Mal y Hades: ya supere que lo hayas superado

Adam: suficiente ustedes 2, Mal lo que hiciste estuvo mal, provocar una pelea o verla sin hacer nada no es correcto

Mal: lo se, no volvera a pasar, ire con Ben (retirandose)

Hades: escucha, no te permitire que le hables asi a mi hija, ella no hizo nada

Adam: que es lo que quieres?

Hades: disculpa

Adam: es solo por su condicion de reina? O por que no tienes a donde ir? Una vez que recuperes el inframundo que pasara?

Hades: eso a ti que te importa

Adam: ella es mas mi hija que tuya, en estos ultimos 2 años ella ha sido y es mi respondabilidad asi que no te permito que la conviertas en una villana

Hades: eres un idiota! Te repito, ella es mi hija y yo la crio como yo quiero

Adam: ya no es una niña! Es una mujer que no te necesita, la abandonaste y ya es tarde

Hades: si me lo propongo puedo intervenir en esta boda

Adam: no lo permitire

Hades: no me retes a hacerlo (caminando)

Adam: cuando recuperes el inframundo y olvides otra vez que tienes una hija, solo ten en cuenta algo, ella estara destruida, solo te pido que no juegues con sus sentimientos, porque no habra otra oportunidad, no dejaremos que te acerques a ella


	9. El dilema de un Dios

**El dilema de un Dios**

El resto de las compras paso sin ningun contra tiempos, despues de revisar las tiendas de novia, las invitaciones, la comida y la musica, llegaron al palacio, Mal y Hades se encontraban en la sala observando un libro de bocetos de vestidos de novia que Evie le habia llevado

Mal: encerio no se Evie de donde saca tiempo para diseñar todo esto son como 100 vestidos

Hades: 140 vestidos, tu amiga si que tiene talento y ... te ocurre algo?

Mal: (mas palida de lo normal) voy a casarme!

Hades: si Mali vas a casarte

Mal: en tres meses! (Saltando del sillon) o por dios, voy a casarme! No puede ser, no estoy lista, no puedo, soy muy joven

Hades: Mali tranquilizate

Mal: no puedo, no puedo, no estoy lista

Hades: Mali (tomandola de los hombros) mirame, todo esta bien

Mal: y si me equivoco? Y si Ben se da cuenta que yo no soy lo que el quiere? Somos tan diferentes

Hades: Mali, eso no va a pasar, el te ama

Mal: no quiero perderlo

Hades: no lo haras, creme y si piensa hacerte daño yo robare su alma

Mal: gracias papa pero no sera necesario, despues de la boda sera mi coronacion y o dios...

Hades: Mali encerio deja de pensar en eso

Mal: voy a ser reina y no solo de todo Auradon, tambien la Isla (los ojos se le pusieron verde brillante)

Hades: Mal! (Sacudiendola y abrazandola con fuerza) mirame todo esta bien, estas lista para esto, para ser una gran esposa y reina

Al ver que Mal no se tranquilizaba y tenia un ataque de panico, hades la abrazo con fuerza y empezo a cantar una cancion de cuna en griego, eso empezo a tranquilizarla

Hades: tranquila mi niña yo estoy aqui

Mal: papa, te puedo preguntar algo

Hades: que ocurre?

Mal: despues de que recuperes el inframundo, que pasara?

Hades: (pensando otra vez en esa maldita pregunta) bueno creo que la respuesta es obvia

Mal: (con mirada triste) te volveras a ir?

Hades: Mal, escucha, tienes que entender...

Mal: mi boda es el pretexto perfecto para poder irte

Hades: Mali, de donde sacas eso?

Mal: segun las tradiciones, me regalas a otra familia, y te olvidaras de mi

Hades: Mal el matrimonio no es asi

Mal: enserio? Tienes razon, me estas vendiendo a ellos? que recibiste?

Hades: Mal! Jamas te haria eso, creeme que esta familia es la ultima en mi lista, antes te casaria con el el hijo de Hercules o con tu primo Ares

Mal: papa!

Hades: Que? Ahora que lo pienso Ares es mejor opcion

Mal: papa!

Hades: es el dios de la guerra, muy varonil, claro que es mayor que tu unos cuantos siglos

Mal: papa! Por favor, esto es serio, volveras a irte?

Hades: lo siento cariño, no voy a abandonarte de nuevo

Mal: en verdad quisiera creerte, no quiero, olvidalo

Hades: Mali, yo estoy aqui y no me ire

Mal: papa, solo olvidalo

Hades: bien, oye ire al baño

Mal: si, yo seguire viendo los vestidos, aun no me decido por cual

Mientras Hades caminaba por el pasillo, cuando pasaba enfrente del despacho de la bestia, entonces escucho que hablaban sobre el

Adam: en cerio Bella no me digas que estoy exagerando, el es una mala influencia para ella, no lo quiero cerca de mi hija

Bella: cariño, aunque no te guste el sigue siendo su padre, no puedes prohibirle que tenga contacto con el

Adam: deberia hablar con Zeus para que le devuelva el inframundo, asi saldra mas pronto de nuestras vida

Hades estaba enojado, su cabello empezo a ponerse rojo estaba a punto de derribar la puerta cuando...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jajaja que creen que pasara, habra pelea? Hades convertira en carbon a Adam? Si quieren saber no dejen de leer, son bienvenidos cualquier tipo de comentarios?


	10. No lastimare su corazon

**No lastimare su corazón**

Adam: en cerio Bella no me digas que estoy exagerando, el es una mala influencia para ella, no lo quiero cerca de mi hija

Bella: cariño, aunque no te guste el sigue siendo su padre, no puedes prohibirle que tenga contacto con el

Adam: deberia hablar con Zeus para que le devuelva el inframundo, asi saldra mas pronto de nuestras vida

Hades estaba enojado, su cabello empezo a ponerse rojo estaba a punto de derribar la puerta cuando Bella empezo a hablar, asi que decidio seguir escuchando

Xxxxxxxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxffffcccxxxx

Bella: es decision de ella, Adam no te metas

Adam: sera lastimada, el se ira en cuanto recupere el inframundo

Bella: Adam

Adam: hablare con ella

Bella: Adam basta! No te metas! El sigue siendo su padre

Adam: Bella estas deacuerdo que se acerque a ella?

Bella: es su padre, ella quiere una relacion con el y sinceramente creo que seria bueno para ella tener un cierre

Adam: como puedes estar descikl0erdo? El la abandono cuando era una niña y ahora es muy sospechoso que aparezca cuando su hija esta por casarse

Bella: te lo pondre de otra manera, si tratas de alejarla de el, la estaras alejando de ti

Adam: que?

Bella: tendras el efecto contrario, ella se enojaria contigo y la perderias

Adam: solo quiero protegerla, que sentirias si Malefica volviera

Bella: ella es su madre, es decision de ella darle una oportunidad

Adam: pero?

Bella: Nosotros estaremos ahi para ella cuando nos necesite

Adam: esta bien, no dire nada, dejare que Hades tenga una relacion con su hija, pero si el la lastima

Bella: entonces estaras tu para protegerla y apoyarla como su padre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxffffcccxxxx

La furia de Hades se desvanecio por completo, su corazon palpitaba con fuerza y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, esa era la imagen que todos tenian sobre el? El hizo lo que creyo que era lo mejor para su hija, mientras caminaba la conversacion de Bella y Adam sonaba en su cabeza volvio a la sala de estar y encontro a su pequeña sentada viendo los vestidos de novia, su hijita, ya no era una niña, ya era una mujer

Mal: oye papa que te parece este vestido?

Hades: creo que es hermoso, se te veria hermoso

Mal: gracias papa, lo marcare junto con estos otros como posibles

Hades: deacuerdo

Bella: Mal querida, Evie, Carlos, Jane , Jay y Lonnie estan aqui para ir a la pizzeria

Mal: cierto, lo habia olvidado, papa

Hades: no te preocupes, ve y diviertete

Mal: claro, nos vemos (llendose)

Hades: oi lo que tu y tu esposo hablaban

Bella: (un poco asustada) escucha lo que ocurre

Hades: la unica razon por la que no pongo a tu esposo en un asador es porque eso traeria problemas con mi hija

Bella: gracias por eso (un poco incomoda)

Hades: por que eres buena conmigo?

Bella: por Mal, mi madre murio cuando yo era muy pequeña y aunque tuve una muy buena relacion con mi padre, si tuviera la oportunidad de estar con ella

Hades: quieres cerrar un ciclo

Bella: por favor Hades, no juegues con ella, es una gran chica y en verdad te quiere en su vida

Hades: No voy a lastimarla

Bella: quisiera creerte

Hades: gracias por cuidar de ella

Bella: yo la quiero como mi hija


	11. La familia

La familia

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban desayunando, bueno casi todos, solo faltaba Hades

Ben: (revisando su agenda) hoy tengo 3 juntas, lo siento cariño (observando a Mal) se que te prometi...

Mal: Ben, cariño (sentandose a un lado y besandole los labios) no te preocupes lo entiendo, aunque no te perdonare tan facilmente, tienenes que hacer meritos (coqueta)

Ben: (con un leve grunido) traviesa jajajja

Adam: hey chicos, aun estamos aqui, comportense, aun no estan casados!

Bella: chicos, sabemos que se aman, pero hay ciertas conductas que deben mantener

Hades: por tu bien niño bestia, te recomiendo que te des un baño con agua fria

Ben: (saltando del susto) Hades! Señor...

Mal: Papa! Pense que no bajarias a desayunar (toda colorada)

Hades: bueno, hubiera bajado antes, solo que camino aqui me perdi

Mal: suele pasar, te dare mi mapa

Hades: tienes un mapa? Si creo que lo necesito

Mal: si te lo dare despues de desayunar

Hades: deacuerdo, muero de hambre

Mal: mejor eso que una intoxicacion

Mientras desayunaban

Hades: Mali, ayer despues de que te fueras con Ben a ver lo del jardin, me encontre con alguien interesante, que quiero que conoscas

Mal: si es quien creo que es...

Hades: si Mali, me refiero a tu Hermano Hadie, hable con el y...

Mal: es agradable, lo conoci hace un año, en verdad se parece mucho en ti, un villano con potenencial de ser un heroe o un heroe con potencial de ser un villano

Hades: es un gran chico y, bueno si no quieres...

Mal: es mi hermano? No? Creo que, seria muy bueno tener contacto con el, cuando...

Hades: esta tarde, en el parque

Mal: deacuerdo

Adam: Mal, estas segura...?

Bella: Adam!

Adam: digo, eso suena bien, incluso puedes invitarlo al castillo

Mal: gracias, el es un gran chico y la idea de tener un hermano me agrada

En el parque

Mal: entonces tienes otro hijo

Hades: si bueno, el no es el unico

Mal: espera, hay mas? Cuantos hermanos tengo?

Hades: Mali, en cerio no es el momento

Mal: solo dimelo, es por eso que te fuiste?

Hades: Mali! Ya deja eso, abandone a tu madre, no a ti!

Mal: me dajaste con ella! Se que aunque no estabas con la madre de Hadie, aun asi tenias trato con el

Hades: olvida el pasado, estoy aqui

Mal: es mi culpa? Hice algo malo? No soy lo que esperabas?

Hades: Mal? Quien te metio esa estupides en la cabeza? (pensando muy seriamente en sacudir la jaula de su ex)

Mal: no lo se, sera la razon por la que no uso mi nombre completo

Hades: en serio Mali? Quieres que todos te llamen Malefica?

Mal: no, creo que Mal es menos tenebroso

Hades: y horrible

Mal: jajjaj, lo se, estas decepcionado de mi?

Hades: nunca

Hadie: (acercandose) hola papa, hola Mal, no se si te acuerdas de mi?

Mal: Hadie, hola, como has estado?

Hadie: muy bien, woa aun no puedo crear que mi hermana sea la futura reina de Auradon

Mal: lo se, es extraño

Hadie: tienen hambre? Los invito a comer

Hades: te tomo la palabra, tu que piensas Mali?

Mal: (mirando el reloj) es casi el medio dia, vamos a comer


	12. El llamado de la sangre

El llamado de la sangre

En el restaurante

Hadie: la verdad estoy ansioso por entrar a auradon prep este semestre, aun no puedo creer que me aceptaron

Hades: me alegro, espera, tienes dinero para la colegiatura? En este momento no tengo

Hadie: no te preocupes papa, tengo una beca

Hades: cuando...?

Mal: es parte de los nuevos programas sobre los chicos de la Isla, todo niño de la isla tiene derecho de solicitar una beca, Hadie califico para esto

Hades: lo unico que me preocupa, es donde vas a vivir, tu madre y tu tienen dinero?

Hadie: mi madre?! Jajaj esa mujer, no tiene ni idea de que tiene un hijo, ni si quiera le importa donde estoy en este momento

Mal: siento oir eso

Hadie: la historia de nuestras vidas, pero no te preocupes, encontrare un lugar donde pasar las noches

Hades: no creo que las cosas sean lo mismo aqui en Auradon, tal vez podamos conseguir un lugar donde puedas vivir

Mal: tal vez, no necesitamos buscar mucho, se donde pueda quedarse

Hades: Mali, estas pensando en el castillo?

Mal: bueno, sera un poco dificil, pero si hablo con Adam y Bella, ellos entenderan

Hadie: genial, pero no sera por mucho tiempo, solo en lo que empieza el semestre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben se encontraba en su oficina, su segunda junta, estaba exahusto y fastidiado, lo unico que queria era salir de esta oficina e irse con su hermosa prometida a pasear, ver una pelicula y comer pizza, en eso entra su padre

Adam: hijo debes prosponer tu ultima junta

Ben: (sorprendido) hablas enserio? Porque?

Adam: tenemos un invitado muy especial

Ben: si, y quien es?

?: Buenas tardes, rey Ben, necesito una audencia con mi familia

Xxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxccccx

Mal, Hades y Hadie se dirigieron al castillo, se estaban riendo de las payasadas de Hadie y del sarcasmo de Mal, Hades estaba feliz con la convivencia con sus hijos, pero su expresion cambio en cuanto la puerta se abrio y vio a su hermano

Hades: Zeus (sus llamas se volvieron intensas) que rayos haces aqui? Ya me dejaste en claro mi condena

Zeus: hermano, se que las cosas estan tensas entre nosotros

Hades: encerio? No lo habia notado (sarcastico)

Zeus: mira, se que quieres cambiar y estas arrepentido, asi que te propongo que empezemos con algo pequeño

Hades: como es eso?

Zeus: con tu familia, organizare una fiesta en tu honor y en ellos (señalando a Mal y Hadie)

Hades: oye ya entendi, si esta es tu venganza por lo de Hercules

Zeus: no es una venganza, no involucrare a unos chicos inocentes en nuestros problemas, (acercandose a Mal) Laydi Mal, un gusto verla y tu niño, como te llamas?

Hadie: soy Haddie, de lujo, mi tio es el gran Zeus

Zeus: la fiesta sera en honor a ustedes, la familia real tambien esta invitada, que opinas Mal?

Mal: suena interesante

Hades: hermano podemos hablar a solas?


	13. Pelea de Dioses

**Pelea de Dioses**

Zeus y Hades se dirigieron al gran salon de fiestas del castillo, Zeus se encontraba tranquilo, pero Hades estaba literalmente que hechaba humo

Hades: (cerrando la puerta detras de el) te quiero lejos de mis hijos

Zeus: perdon no te oi

Hades: (volteando a verlo) YA LO OISTE, QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES Y NO VUELVAS A CONTACTARTE CON MIS HIJOS!

Zeus: Hades, no seas egoista, no puedes negarle su herencia

Hades: Y de quien es la culpa? Tu me desterraste, me entregaste en bandeja de plata y me encerraron en esa isla, solo por problemas familiares

Zeus: lo siento hermano, era la unica forma de evitar problemas con los mortales

Hades: desde cuando nosotros dependemos de los mortales?

Zaus: ya conoces a los mortales, buscan cualquier pretexto para iniciar la guerra

Hades: 22 años, fueron 22 años en esa maldita isla y nisiquiera una postal o interes sobre como estaba, a que se debe el interes tan repentino? No creo que supieras de la existencia de mis hijos

Zeus: debo admitir que no tenia idea de ellos, conoci a Mal en el Cotillon, no tenia idea de que era tu hija, hasta que hizo el anuncio publico, es muy hermosa

Hades: hey! Para tu tren, esta comprometida y no tienes mi permiso de...

Zeus: tranquilo (levantando la manos) hace tiempo que deje eso, ya estoy viejo y tengo muchos hijos

Hades: tu fama te persigue

Zeus: Auradon tiene convenio con el olimpo, asi que quieras o no, tengo que tener contacto con ella

Hades: solo por politica, no quiero que Mal y Hadie esten cerca de ustedes, son mortales, no dioses

Zeus: el termino correcto es semidios, las reglas aplican diferente con ellos para alcanzar la inmortalidad

Hades: suficiente! Ellos no necesitan nada de ustedes, en especial Mal, ella ya lo tiene todo

Zeus: a que le tienes miedo? Por que la sobre proteges?

Hades: no lo hago, simplemente no quiero que este con los dioses

Zeus: es por Cronos cierto? El bastardo te ha dado una profecia?

Hades: no menciones a ese... no he tenido contacto con el desde hace 36 siglos

Zeus: estamos malditos, nosotros y nuestros descendientes, no dejes que juegue con tu mente

Hades: lo que Cronos me dijo o no es asunto tuyo

Zeus: Esta bien, danos una oportunidad, somos familia y en verdad quisieramos conocerlos

Hades: no lo creo, no es el momento de presentarlos en el olimpo

Zeus: es la tradicion, ya tienen la edad para que todos los conozcan y sean reconocidos como dioses

Hades: mala idea

Zeus: con esto considerare tu peticion para recuperar el inframundo

Hades: no

Zeus: deberias consultarlo con ellos

Hades: ya te dije que no

Zeus: somos familia

Hades: no te rendiras cierto?

Zeus: hagamos algo, ve un rato y si no te gusta te vas

Hades: esta bien, hablemos con ellos

Xxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccccccc

En la sala

Todos se encontraban en la sala, Mal habia platicado con sus suegros sobre su hermano y que si podia quedarse en el castillo, a regañadientes, Adam acepto (hizo falta una ligera amenaza por parte de Bella) cuando de pronto salieron Zeus y Hades del salon de fiesta, Mal y Hadie se acercaron curiosos

Hadie: entonces, cuando es la fiesta?

Zeus: estaba pensando en el sabado de la proxima semana

Hadie: de lujo, una fiesta en el olimpo, estar entre los dioses, como un verdadero dios

Mal: mmm, no se si lo has notado en teoria eres un dios

Hadie: tienes razon, soy hijo de Hades, señor del inframundo, soy un dios

Hades: semidios, tu madre es una humana

Mal: es extraño, una fiesta en nuestro honor, no estoy muy segura, pero suena interesante

Zeus: tu novio y sus padres pueden venir para que no te sientas incomoda, hay que aprovechar la fiesta para que puedas conocer a tu familia

Mal: no lo se, papa, estas muy callado, tu que piensas?

Hades: no lo se (obserbando a su hermano) espero no arrepentirme de esto, vamos a ir, pero sera solo por una hora


	14. El pasado duele

**El pasado duele**

Despues de la visita de Zeus y la llegada de Hadie al castillo, las cosas se encontraban un poco tensas en el castillo, Zeus se quedo a cenar, por lo que fue una situacion algo (muy) incomoda para Hades, contaba historias sobre el Olimpo y los dioses

Hadie: es increible, tener el control sobre el destino de los mortales, las aventuras y peligros que solo los valientes superan, deseo una vida asi

Zeus: (riendose) niño, si que tienes un espiritu de valor, tal vez deberias hablar con mi hijo Ares, se llevaran muy bien

Hadie: lo tomare en cuenta, estara en la fiesta? Quien mas estara? Que tal el tio Poseidon? Atenea o Afrodita? Quien es la mas hermosa? Que tan rapido corre Hermes?

Zeus: tranquilo, te vas a infartar (viendo a Mal) oye Mal, estas muy callada, hay algo que quieras preguntar

Mal: no, bueno si, es solo que, no se por donde empezar

Zeus: lo que sea linda, no seas timida

Hades: no la presiones

Zeus: no lo hago, es posible que tenga dudas sobre las historias que ha escuchado durante su vida, que es real y que es fantasia?

Mal: estoy procesando la informacion eso es todo, solo una pregunta

Zeus: si?

Mal: lo dioses que menciono Hadie, quienes son? Son parte de nuestra familia?

Zeus: Mal, bueno, estas bromeando cierto?

Mal: (bajanodo la mirada) las historias de dioses no eran muy comunes en la cena

Hades: dudo que Malefica tuviera una conversacion decente con Mal que no fuera sobre dominar el mundo

Zeus: hermano, jamas le contaste a esta niña nada sobre nosotros? Entiendo que tenias problemas con tu ex, pero eso no es pretexto

Mal: lo es cuando solo vives con tu madre y ella quiere mantener el pasado oculto y no tienes idea de quien es tu padre (levantandose de la mesa) termine de comer, tengo cosas que hacer (llendose a su habitacion)

Hades: estas contento? Creo que lo mejor es no ir a la fiesta

Hadie: que? Eso es todo? Un berrinche por parte de la princesita y se cancela todo? No es justo

Hades: suficiente! Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes

Hadie: lo dices encerio papa? No lo parece, es como si quisieras enterrar tu pasado

Adam: (rugiendo) suficiente, que acaso no pueden hablar civilizadamente como cualquier familia

Hadie: (con una risa amarga) valla familia, si es lo que es esto (observando a Ben) encerio quieres pertenecer a este caos que se hace llamar familia?

Todos menos Hadie: Hadie!

Hadie: solo decia, me ire a mi habitacion, buenas noches, hasta luego tio, que tengas buen viaje al Olimpo (retirandose)

Zeus: lo siento, no tenia idea

Hades: ya estas contento?

Zeus: No era mi intension, incomodar a tus hijos

Hades: LARGATE DE AQUI!

Zeus: Hades

Hades: no quiero verte y si te acercas a mis hijos te juro que...

Zeus: que me juras?

Hades: no iremos a la fiesta

Zeus: ya me voy, nos vemos el sabado

Hades: largo

Zeus: (llendose) adios hermano

Hades: (observando a Ben, Bella y Adam) sera mejor que me valla a dormir

Xxxxxxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxccccccccccccxxxxxxxxxxcccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzx

En la noche, Mal no podia dormir, daba vueltas en la cama, observo el reloj, era las 3 de la mañana, asi que se levanto y fue al jardin de las rosas y se sento en la fuente, empezaba a hacer frio

Ben: (acercandose a Mal y cubriendola con una manta) hola, quieres hablar de lo que te molesta?

Mal: no lo se, tanta informacion me aturde

Ben: que tal si entramos, esta frio

Mal: quiero aclarar mi mente y este lugar me tranqiliza un poco ¿como me encontraste?

Ben: estaba trabajando, sali de mi oficina y me dirigia a mi dormitorio cuando pase por la ventana y te observe aqui, estas fria y tus labios azules, te dara hipotermia

Mal: estare bien

Ben: eres parte dragon, en teoria un ser de sangre fria, por lo que eres mas suceptible a la hipotermia

Mal: como lo sabes?

Ben: que crees que hago en mis tiempos libres?

Mal: yo no tengo ni idea de quien soy, de mi familia, muy apenas se que tengo 2 tios y varios primos

Ben: emm cariño, en verdad no tienes idea sobre la mitologia Griega?

Mal: bueno, por 16 años no tenia idea quien es mi padre y por alguna razon estaba prohibido hablar sobre mitos y leyendas y Grecia, creo que ahora todo tiene sentido

Ben: son 5 tus tios

Mal: que?

Ben: los dioses de la primera generacion, los 6 hijos del titan Kronos son Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon y Zeus, el no te lo menciono?

Mal: no se nada de el! Siempre que pregunto sobre su pasado me cambia el tema, quiero saber que piensa, sus intenciones, por que quiere estar en mi vida? No quiero ir a la fiesta

Ben: es tu desicion, aunque deberias ir, asi descubriras mas sobre tu pasado, tu famila

Mal: si mi padre no quiere que vallamos, tal vez ses por que se averguenza de nosotros

Ben: Mal, el te ama, te lo demuestra en a su manera

Mal: eso creia de mi madre, pero no ha crecido no siquiera medio centimetro

Ben: Nena yo he crecido con 2 padres amorosos, se identificar el amor paternal, es cierto que Malefica no lo demuestra, pero Hades es diferente

Mal: crees que es verdad? El quiere estar a mi lado?

Ben: lo intenta, ahora vamos a entrar, que ya te estas poniendo morada, a la cama

Mal: Ben, hace frio crees que podrias acompañarme esta noche? (Besando sus labios)

Ben: amor, no podemos, no recuerdas que casi nos descubren la semana pasada

Mal: esta vez tendremos cuidado, encontre un hechizo silenciador en el libro de mi madre, (corriendo a su cuarto)

Ben: (con una sonrisa en su cara) pero que chica tan sexi


	15. Planeando una venganza

**Planeando una venganza**

"Discusiones, peleas, miedo y resentimientos, entre otros. Son los ingredientes de la receta perfecta para el desastre. Despues de tantas eras al fin tendre mi venganza, ellos temen mis profecias, pero no se dan cuenta que con sus desiciones me lo ponen facil, me lo ponen en bandeja de plata.

Los he estado observando, conosco todas sus debilidades, ilusamente cree que con enterrar su pasado evitara que suceda, gran errror, el mismo cumplira su profecia.

De quien hablo?, ustedes lo conocen bien, quien soy yo?, pronto lo descubriran, les contare una cosa, toda mi familia esta maldita, comenzo en el momento en que yo derroque a mi padre, la historia se repitio y mi hijo mas joven me derroco y se repartio el reino con sus hermanos.

Este hecho se volvio una profecia, Zeus quiso evitarla evitando egendrar al niño que lo vencera aprisionando en su interior a la madre, Poseidon le entrego a su hijo el trono en cuanto el muchacho cumplio 16 años y ... ADIVINARON... HADES, el tambien esta maldito, pero es un caso muy especial, digamos que esta no es la profecia que le teme, aunque esta tambien involucra un hijo o mas bien UNA HIJA...

El intento esconder a la chica desde el momento que supo su existencia, pero fracaso, nadie en esa Isla conocia la paternidad de esa niña, tampoco el Olimpo y mucho menos Auradon, que ingenuos, yo la he observado desde el momento que nacio, la he visto crecer, conozco sus miedos, sus deseos, todo de ella.

Curiosidad, tristeza, desconfianza y duda, son las emociones que estan presentes en su corazon, pero sobretodo confusion, ella quiere respuestas y su padre no se las da, la soledad no es una buena compañera

Pobre niña, necesita respuestas y nadie se las da, creo que voy ayudarla, despues de todo, somos familia, ella es la clave para mi venganza, la perdicion de Hades.

Hadie es el hijo menor de Hades, admira a los dioses, un chico de un gran valor y compromiso, tambien admira a su hermana, emocion y lealtad, con una pisca de entusiasmo es lo que su corazon tiene, el sera un gran soldado, mi soldado, parte de mi plan, he sembrado en Hadie el interes sobre los dioses y la idea de la fiesta, su mision es que todos asistan

En este momento se encuentran desayunando, el ambiente se encuentra muy tenso, desde la llegada de Zeus, veo que comen en silencio, Hadie no lo soporta mas y expresa su desacuerdo sobre no asistir a la fiesta, mi plan esta en marcha..."

Hades: (levantando la voz) suficiente, ya esta decidido, no iremos

Hadie: no es justo! Dame una razon valida para no ir

Hades: una? Tengo mil razones para no ir

Mal: te aveguenzas de nosotros? (Con una mirada triste)

Hades: eso nunca!

Hadie: eso parece, por que nos odias?

Hades: Hadie ya basta

Hadie: Toda mi vida has hecho lo mismo, no podias admitir en publico que eres mi padre, hasta hace unos años

Hades: ya basta! (Dandole una cachetada) soy tu padre y me respetas

Hadie: admitelo, jamas te gusto el papel de padre, fui un error, la unica razon por la que estubiste en mi vida fue por remordimiento, soy un remplazo de tu hija, mi madre y yo no somos nada para ti

Hades: eso es mentira! Jamas seras un error

Mal: Hadie...

Hadie: en verdad lo quieres en tu vida? Creo que estas mejor sin el (llendose)

Mal: (observando a Hades) papa... el tiene razon? Por que no quieres que vallamos?

Hades: es complicado Mali, problemas con los dioses que no tiene nada que ver contigo o tu hermano

Mal: papa, sobre las historias que conto Zeus

Hades: son solo historias Mal (enojado) no se porque insisten en el tema, son solo historias que engrandecen su ego, solo eso, no necesitamos de esa basura

Mal: ok, tienes razon, pero que hay de ti? No he oido nada sobre ti, Hadie al menos conoce algunas historias, pero yo no, no se quien eres

Hades: ha no sabes quien soy, muy bien, me presento, soy Hades, señor de los muertos y tu padre, es lo unico que debes saber

Mal: (levantandose) sabes que no es suficiente, estoy arta de esto, si no quieres darme respuestas yo las buscare (llendose)

Adam: y el premio al padre del año es para...

Bella: Adam!

Ben: ire con ella (levantandose)

Hades: borra esa sonrisa de tu cara bestia si no quieres que te haga bestia al carbon

Adam: ok (levantando las manos) si en verdad quieres progreso en la relacion con tus hijos, deberias cambiar tus metodos y tu actitud

Hades: (gruñendo)

"Odio, ignorancia y rencor, esto es perfecto, los resentimientos surgen, nada bueno surge de una chica desesperada por descubrir el pasado con la mezcla de un hermano resentido con ella y su padre... esto es delicioso, jajja los niños tienen dudas, alguien debe darles respuesta"


	16. Respuestas

**Respuestas**

Despues del desayuno, Mal salio corriendo al jardin de rosas, Ben se acerco a ella y la abrazo, no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar

Ben: ssshh, tranquila amor, ya paso

Mal: estoy arta de vivir en mentiras Ben, que esta bien, que esta mal? Que es realidad y que es mentira?

Ben: oye, eso realmente no importa, lo importante es lo que tu creas

Mal: ese es el problema! No se que creer, todos ven a mis padres como los grandes villanos que cometieron crimines horribles contra la vida de bebes, pero...

Ben: (con una ceja levantada) pero?

Mal: no ven a la hada oscura que fue lastimada por el padre de la bella durmiente solo por su avaricia de ser el nuevo rey

Ben: Nunca escuche esa historia

Mal: nadie realmente, es lo poco que se de mi madre, ella tenia alas, tan grandes y poderosas, nunca dudo de ellas, pero un dia el humano que habia confiado en el, se las arranco

Ben: el padre de Aurora?

Mal: si, su primer amor

Ben: no se que decir o que pensar

Mal: de mi madre es poco lo que conozco, pero de mi padre...

Ben: no tienes idea de quien es

Mal: por 16 años no supe quien era, mi madre se enojaba cada vez que preguntaba por el, " demuestrame que no eres debil y patetica como tu padre, un simple humano"

Ben: ella te mintio

Mal: cuando descubri quien era mi padre fue un shock, todo mi mundo se derrumbo, mi vida ha sido una mentira

Bella: Mal, se que no es un buen momento, pero, que te parece si tomamos un poco de te en la biblioteca? Ben ya es tarde y tienes una junta muy importante

Ben: pero mama

Bella: (acercadose a abrzarlo) yo me encargo querido, ella necesita un poco de guia maternal

Ben: deacuerdo, solo hablame si necesitan algo

Bella: no te preocupes

Xxxxxcxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccxx

En la biblioteca

Despues de tomar un poco de te y de que Mal se tranquilizara un poco, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido desde la visita de Zeus

Mal: no tengo idea de quienes son o lo que han hecho y Hades no quiere decirme nada

Bella: primero que nada, aunque estas molesta, no debes olvidar que el sigue siendo tu padre

Mal: eso parece, que debo hacer? Olvidar este accidente y seguir en el cuento de hadas que vivimos?

Bella: Mal, escucha, este es un tema delicado que debes hablar con el

Mal: pero no quiere, es como hablar con la pared

Bella: tal vez no esta listo, por lo que veo, no tiene mucha experiencia como padre ya que su relacion es muy tensa con Hadie y bueno tu y el...

Mal: el me abandono y ahora regreso a mi vida, entonces seguire en la ignorancia hasta que el decida contarme su historia

Bella: podrias, o tambien puedes revisar los libros de historia e investigar un poco sobre tu familia

Mal: hay informacion sobre ellos?

Bella: los dioses del Olimpo son un tema de gran interes para los humanos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfxxxx

Hades se encontraba molesto, asi que tan pronto como termino el desayuno sd dirigio a su cuarto, agarro si guitarra electrica y se dirigio al salon de musica y empezo a tocar

Adam: solo intenta no quemar nada

Hades: mira bestia, no estoy de humor, quiero estar solo

Adam: Conozco a Mal mejor que tu y se que esto puede ser muy duro para ella, ella parecera una chica dura por fuera, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, pero por dentro, es demaciado fragil, se rompe con facilidad

Hades: mi hija no es debil

Adam: no estoy diciendo eso, su coraza es tan dura que no nos deja ver la carga que lleva en sus hombros, su desgaste o su dolor, debes hablar con ella

Hades: hablare con ella cuando sea el momento

Adam: ella buscara respuestas, sera mejor que seas tu el que se las de y no alguien equivocado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxffxffxxxxxxxxxxxxccccffffffffxxxxxxxxxxxfc

Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Lonie y Jay entraron a la biblioteca cargando varios libros sobre la mitologia griega, al entrar observaron a Mal sentada con un monton de libros

Carlos: woha si que son muchos libros

Mal: chicos, tragieron lo que les encargue?

Jane: no fue tan dificil, solo tuve que decirle a mama que estas interesada en descubrir tu arbol geneologico y se alegro que fuera en los libros de historia

Mal: gracias, son de mucha ayuda

Evie: M, has encontrado algo?

Mal: demaciado (con una mueca) encerio no me siento orgullosa de nada de esto

Jay: vamos Mal, no debe ser tan malo

Mal: esto son aberraciones, todos se meten con todos, hay demaciado incesto e infidelidades, no se como Hadie admira esto

Doug: tal vez por eso Hades no te ha contado su pasado, siente verguenza de lo qie ha hecho y quiere enderezar su vida

Mal: puede ser, todo esto es horrible

Jay: aun no has leido las historias de Hades cierto

Mal: yo, no se si pueda, hasta ahorita de todo lo que he leido, no se si quiere saber los pecados de mi padre

Lonie: oye, es tu desicion, si quieres parar esta bien

Doug: tu padre es el mas decente

Mal: Doug, tu que sabes?

Doug: yo (nervioso) solo lo que nos enseña la escuela

Mal: voy a leer lo de mi padre (leyendo)

Jane: espero que no sea muy duro para ella (susurrando)

Mal: (palida) esta casado

Carlos: tus padres se casaron?

Mal: no, el tiene otra esposa, la diosa Persefone, mi madre era su amante, es por eso que no estaba con nosotras (con lagrimas en los ojos) Hadie y yo somos sus mayores errores

Evie: Mal, no todo es cierto, tienes que hablar con el

Mal: ire a hablar con el


	17. Discusiones

**Discusiones**

Ese mismo dia, en la tarde, Hades decidio que ya era hora de hablar con sus hijos, en especial con su hija Mal, asi que los 3 se sentaron en medio del jardin de rosas

Hades: chicos, se que debemos hablar, pero la verdad no se por donde empezar

Mal: podrias empezar por el inicio, o solamente contar tu historia

Hades: se que tienes algo en la cabeza, asi que pregunta

Hadie: somos una carga para ti?

Hades: Hadie! Por milesima vez, NO! Escuchen niños, esto es dificil, asi que solo quedense callados y escuchen?

Hadie: por que sigues tratandonos como niños? Ya no lo somos

Hades: que edad tienes? Te comportas como un niño

Hadie: tengo 16 años, pero a esa edad ya me puedo considerar un hombre, ademas Mal ya tiene 18 años, somos adulto segun las reglas de Grecia

Hades: mira Hadie, eso sera bajo las reglas mortales, son un intento del hombre para controlar el tiempo, para los dioses son niños

Mal: de que querias hablar?

Hades: se que has estado toda la mañana en la biblioteca leyendo sobre la mitologia griega

Hadie: entonces ya estas al tanto de los pecados de nuestra familia?

Hades: Hadie!

Mal: lei las historias de todos, incluso un poco sobre Urano, la cantidad de historias de Zeus, Poseidon y demas dioses, pero sobre ti...

Hades: dejame adivinar, no has encontrado nada sobre mi

Mal: eres dificil de encontrar, pero aun asi hay pocos escritos

Hadie: supongo que ya leiste el mito del origen de las estaciones

Mal: lo hice, papa, estas casado?

Hades: ya sabes de Persefone

Mal: entonces es cierto, tienes esposa

Hades: Mali...

Mal: esta bien, eso paso hace ya varios milenios

Hades: Mali

Mal: yo, no quiero detalles sobre tu vida personal, lo unico que quiero saber... porque no me reconociste? Que significo para ti? Soy la reina, una conocida, tu hija o un error?

Hades: Mali! No quiero que pienses eso (tomandola de los hombros)

Todo paso demaciado pronto, una niebla nublo los ojos de Hades, su hija se encontraba enfrente con una espada atravesada en el pecho, respirando su ultimo aliento, una voz en su hombro le decia "no puedes escapar de tu futuro, hoy tus manos estan limpias, mañana seran manchadas con la sangre de tu hija", asustado Hades solto a Mal

Hades: (asustado) viste eso?

Mal: que cosa? (Extrañada)

Hades: yo... tu...

Lumier: perdonen por interrumpir, pero el Rey Ben los solicita para cenar (retirandose)

Hades: bueno vamos a comer, hablamos despues

Mal: pero papa...

Hades: hablaremos despues,yo hice lo que tenia que hacer, tengo hambre

Xxxxxxxccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante la cena

Ben: la verdad ya no aguanto a Gruñon, no se puede negociar con el

Bella: paciencia hijo, de los 7 enanos, gruñon es el que mejor Analiza las cosas

Adam: eso o que sus hermanos no lo aguantan y por eso que lo mandan a las juntas

Mal: eso explicaria mucho (riendose)

Hades: (con su tipica cara de molestia mientras observaba su comida) esto no esta bien (murmurando)

Mal: papa que te ocurre?

Hades: iremos a la fiesta, ustedes dos aprenderan con el ejemplo, Hadie debes dejar de admirar a los dioses y tu Mali debes entender muchas cosas que me cuestan explicarte

Hadie: genial fiesta con los dioses

Mal: ok (dudosa)

Ben: tranquila amor, yo estare contigo


	18. Vestidos y espectáculos

**Vestidos y espectáculos**

El lunes en la mañana, Evie se encontraba tomando las medidas de Mal para el vestido de novia

Evie: divino, sera mi mayor obra de arte, por cual vestido te has decidido?

Mal: por el de la hoja 38, es mas mi estilo

Evie: todos son tu estilo

Mal: si pero son mas princesa Auradon, en cambio el otro

Evie: dejame adivinar, es una mezcla de princesa Auradon, chica de la isla, diosa del inframundo y hada oscura

Mal: es mas yo, crees que a Ben le guste?

Evie: tu lo has dicho, es mas tu, le encantara, aunque yo creo que su parte favorita sera arrancartelo en su luna de miel

Mal: Evie! (Colorada)

Evie: que, no tengo la culpa de que sea una Bestia a la hora de...

Mal: Evie! Basta, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dices

Evie: si claro y yo naci ayer, Mal no te hagas la inocente por que no lo eres, olvidas quien repara tu ropa? Voy a empezar a cobrar las composturas

Mal: solo, callate, ademas, Dizzie y Celia estan aqui

Evie: ok, pero no te escaparas tan facilmente

Dizzie: (entrando junto con Celia) de que no se escapara tan facilmente?

Evie: (nerviosa) de un pendiente que tenemos

Dizzie: pero que...?

Celia: ahorrate saliva, no te van a decir, es obvio que se refieren a su vida privada

Dizzie: no entiendo

Celia: (acercandose y susurrandole algo en la oreja)

Dizzie: (colorada) ya entendi

Mal: a ver niñas, encontraton lo que buscaban?

Dizzie: si! Con las puedras preciosas que me dio Dogh y estas piezas de hierro fabricare las pulseras y el velo que convinara con tu vestido, ademas ya se como peinarte

Mal: todo suena bien, excepto una cosa

Dizzie: que cosa?

Mal: no uses el hierro, soy alergica

Celia: cierto, el hierro es mortal para las hadas

Dizzie: lo siento, no tenia idea

Mal: esta bien, al ser mitad Diosa no es tan letal y puedo vivir con eso en mi cuerpo, aunque mi parte hada hace que me de molestias

Dizzie: deacuerdo lo remplazare con, plata o oro?

Mal: plata estara bien

Celia: por cierto, cuando sera la boda, necesito saber para poder apartar fecha para el espectaculo

Mal: espectaculo? (Con la ceja levantada)

Celia: (entregandole una trajeta) tengo un paquete especial para ti

Mal: y esto cuanto me costara?

Celia: lo consultare con mi representante

Evie: asi que tu padre es tu representante? Crei que eran socios

Celia: bueno cuando es la fecha (sacando una libreta)

Mal: 23 de septiembre

Celia: (viendo su agenda) semtiembre, 5, 13, 22, aqui esta 23 de septiembre, no tengo nada para esa fecha, asi que tenemos un trato?

Mal: sip, hablare con tu padre

XXXXXXCCCCXXXXXXXXXXCCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCCCCCCCCXXXXXXXXCCCCCX

Ben: (hablando por telefono) hoy tengo una junta muy importante, mañana con mucho gusto lo atendere (entrando a su oficina, en eso la puerta se cierra detras de el y aparece Hades) lo llamo mañana, hola señor, Hades

Hades: hola Bestia junior, podemos platicar

Ben: en que puedo ayudarlo?

Hades: (jugando con su ascua) vas a casarte con mi hija o eso es lo que planeas

Ben: señor, usted no planea detener la boda, o si?

Hades: no lo se, deberia?

Ben: señor, yo amo a Mal mas que a mi propia vida, que necesito hacer para convencerlo?

Hades: podrias empezar por el principio, ni siquiera me has pedido a mi hija en matrimonio, ni mi bendicion

Ben: Hee... que? Disculpe?

Hades: no se como se hacen las cosas en Auradon, pero en Grecia, tenemos tradiciones y costumbres sobre el matri...

Ben: señor tiene razon, no puedo prosponer esto, señor, yo necesito hablar con usted

Hades: te escucho

Ben: como sabra, he estado saliendo con su hija desde hace 2 años y medio...

Hades: ya veo, continua

Ben: yo la amo y quiero su bendicion para casarme con ella

Hades: ok niño, admiro tu valentia por pedirme esto, es claro mi desicion (con una sonrisa)

Ben: entonces, cual es su decicion

Hades: mi respuesta es... NO (con la cara seria)


	19. Acuerdos

**Acuerdos**

Ben: yo la amo y quiero su bendicion para casarme con ella

Hades: ok niño, admiro tu valentia por pedirme esto, es claro mi desicion (con una sonrisa)

Ben: entonces, cual es su decicion

Hades: mi respuesta es... NO (con la cara seria)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben: (con cara de shock) espera que?

Hades: lo que has escuchado, se que la amas, eres un buen muchacho, pero no creo que estes preparado para el matrimonio

Ben se quedo callado, como proximo heredero al trono, cuandl era mas pequeño tuvo clases sobre diferentes culturas y una de ellas es la Griega, el estaba consiente de que Hades era un hombre de tradiciones, tal vez esperaba un tributo por casarse con Mal, pero que se le puede ofrecer a un Dios, en cambio Hades estaba furioso, le acababa de decir a ese niño que no estaba deacuerdo con que se casara con su hija y el estaba callado, tan poco valia su hija? La dejaria tan facilmente? No lucharia por ella?

Ben: que es lo que quieres?

Hades: perdon?

Ben: eres un hombre de tradiciones, que es lo que quieres a cambio de Mal

Hades: (enojado) haces sonar como si mi hija fuera un objeto

Ben: (molesto) ELLA NO ES UN OBJETO! (Gruñendo)

Hades: (en shock) como te atreves a hablarme asi, olvidas que soy un dios? Es dios de la muerte para ser exactos

Ben: (asustado) lo siento, yo... simplemente no me rendire, amo a Mal y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ella

Hades: (con una sonrisa) lo que sea, venderias tu alma por ella? Enfrentarias a los titanes, al mismo Cronos? Te enfrentarias a mi?

Ben: yo te regalaria mi alma si es necesario (con actitud firme)

Hades: ok me convenciste muchacho, tienes mi permiso y bendicion para casarte con mi hija

Ben: gracias señor

Hades: ya es tarde, me voy, nos vemos en la cena

Xxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxx

En el castillo Bestia

Bella se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos cuando de pronto llega Adam

Adam: Lumier me dijo que estabas aqui

Bella: (cerrando el libro) la junta termino antes asi que decidi venir a leer un poco

Adam: ya veo, este libro solias leerlo para Ben cuando era pequeño

Bella: si, mi niño, puedes creerlo, se va a casar, no puedo esperar para leerlo junto con mi nieto

Adam: o nieta (sonriendo), Bella no crees que es muy pronto pensar en eso?

Bella: tal vez, es solo que (con los ojos llorosos), Jazmin me pregunto sobre como me siento, ella me confeso que seria muy duro para ella pensar que su hijo se case, perder a su hijo le doleria mucho

Adam: Bella (limpiando sus ojos) no pienses que estas perdiendo a tu hijo, al contrario, estas ganando una hija, la hija que siempre quisiste

Bella: es cierto (sonriendo) Mal es una chica increible

Adam: ademas, no es que se vallan a vivir lejos, ellos viviran en este castillo con nosotros por un tiempo

Bella: cierto, me puse un poco sentimental

Adam: no hay problema, ahora que te parece si damos una caminata antes de la cena

Bella: (con una sonrisa) podemos hacer eso y mucho mas antes de la cena

Adam: ok entonces vamonos ya


	20. Obsequios

**Obsequios**

En la noche, todos se preparaban para cenar, Adam y Bella llegaron unos 5 minutos antes, Hadie acababa de llegar y Mal llego unos 10 minutos despues, estaban sentados en el gran comedor cuando llegaron Hades y Ben

Ben: lamentamos el retraso se nos hizo tarde

Hades: si, habia demaciado trafico y el "rey" no queria romper las reglas de vialidad

Mal: (con miedo) ustedes dos que hicieron? (Pensando que posiblenmente se cancele la boda)

Hades: (sonriendo) tranquila Mali, no he echo nada para espantar a tu prometido, es solo que decidi pasar la tarde con el

Adam: y se puede saber que hacian? (Molesto)

Bella: Adam! Tranquilo, Ben esta de una sola pieza y no parece tener traumas

Ben: tranquilo papa, estoy bien

Hades: ustedes pasan mucho tiempo con mi hija, dicen que es parte de su familia asi que creo que es justo que yo pase tiempo con su hijo, despues de todo tambien es parte de mi familia

Hadie: bienvenido a este caos de familia hermano (dandole una palmada en el hombro a Ben)

Ben: (sobandose el hombro) gracias

Mal: bueno, si ya estanos listos, vamos a cenar

Durante la cena, Ben le contanba sobre la junta con el consejo, Mal les contaba sobre su dia con las chicas (omitiendo detalles sobre el vestido y el peinado por obvias razones)

Mal: Celia sigue insistiendo en que ella de un espectaculo buru y quede con hablar con el doctor faciler (pasando una tarjeta)

Hades: un espectaculo del hombre sombra, eso seria un gran exito, en especial para los de la isla

Ben: por lo que veo te ofrece un paquete especial

Mal: si bueno, intentan ganarse la vida de una manera honesta, aunque conociendo al hombre sombra, siempre tiene algo bajo la manga

Bella: entonces deben de pensarlo bien si quieren contratarlo

Adam: yo creo... (es interrumpido por una brisa de aire y la puerta que se abre)

Hermes: sus majestades, me presento, soy Hermes, el dios mensajero, de las fronteras y el comercio

Hades: tambien dios de los ladrones y mentirosos, que haces aqui?

Hermes: Hades, vengo en son de paz, vengo de parte de todos los dioses olimpicos a entregar unos obsequios a tus hijos

Hadie: regalos para nosotros? Genial

Hades: no lo es, es una trampa, quien te mando, acaso fue Zeus?

Hermes: no, no fue el, se que esto puede ser sospechoso, pero el consejo me mando

Hades: de quien fue la idea (con llamas rojas en el cabello)

Hermes: (asustado y casi susurrando) De... Deme... ter

Hades: quien?

Hermes: Demeter

Hades: largo de aqui! Y llevate lo que hayas traido

Adam: Hades! Eso es grosero

Haded: tu no te metas en problemas familiares que no te interesan!

Hermes: Hades! Tranquilo, ella no esta molesta ni quiere matarte, si acaso solo castrarte

Hades: (gruñendo)

Adam: (susurrando) quien es Demeter?

Bella: (susurrando) su Hermana y la madre de su esposa

Adam: de Malefica?

Bella: no, de Persefone

Hades estaba entre la espada y la pared, Hadie aceptaria cualquier regalo que se le ofrecera, en cambio Mal no aceptaria los regalos de extraños tan facilmente, eso gracias a Malefica, por lo que habia platicado con Ben, el la llenaba de regalos casi a diario despues de la coronacion, al inicio fue dificil que ella lo aceptara

Hades: esta bien, dales los regalos

Hermes: ok, Hadie, Zeus dijo que no poses poderes sobrenaturales, mas que una fuerza sobrenatural y un espititu de guerra igual que Ares, te encantara esto

Hadie: (desenvolviendo el regalo) una espada!

Hermes: no cualquier espada, hecha con el metal mas fuerte del universo, canaliza tu fuerza y mejora tu punteria, cuando la lances pienda bien a que o a quien

Hadie: (lanzando la espada a un lado) la lanzare a la puerta

Hermes que estaba aun lao de la puerta se agacho y la espada le rozo un poco la cabeza

Hadie: me encanta

Hermes: (rodando los ojos) heredo el humor oscuro de su padre, Lady Mal, este es suyo

Mal: (tomo el regalo y lo abrio) un collar en forma de dragon

Hermes: sabemos que tienes poderes sobrenaturales, este collar es como el amber de tu padre, te ayudara a canalizar tu magia, el hechizo mas pequeño puede ser muy poderoso

Hades: no tienes que usarlo si no quieres

Mal: esta bien, la cadena es de oro, Ben me lo pones?

Ben le pone el collar, Mal sintio algo extraño pero no le tomo importancia, asi que hizo un hechizo pequeño de levitacion, el cual funciono muy bien, de repente el collar empezo a brillar y una especie de fuego verede rodeo el pecho y cuello de Mal, ella no podia respirar y sentia que se quemaba, pronto se empezo a convulcionar y perdio la conciencia

Ben: Mal, cariño, despierta

Hades: idiota llama a un medico (quitandole el collar y examinandolo) hierro (furioso), este collar tiene hierro, a caso quieres matarla?

Hermes: no tenia idea

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfffxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos estaban afuera de la habitacion de Mal, el medico estaba examinadola, Hermes volveria al Olimpo hasta asegurarse de que la chica estuviera bien en eso el doctor salio

Hades: como se encuentra mi hija?

Doctor: ...

Xxxxxxxxccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxfcxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jajajaj, les traigo otro capitulo, antes de la gran fiesta, alguien quiere matar a Mal, sera Demeter o Persefone? o fue un accidente? Ustedes que creen? espero que les guste


	21. Fragmentados

**Fragmentados**

Todos estaban afuera de la habitacion de Mal, el medico estaba examinadola, Hermes volveria al Olimpo hasta asegurarse de que la chica estuviera bien en eso el doctor salio

Hades: como se encuentra mi hija?

Doctor: ...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor: Lady Mal se encuentra fuera de peligro, tuvo un choque magico entre su magia y el hierro

Hades: esta consiente?

Doctor: en este momento esta dormida, despertara cuando su cuerpo se desintoxique

Ben: y cuanto tardara?

Doctor: eso depende de ella, puede ser unas horas o dias, meses... (asustandose por la mirada de Hades) o años (susurrando)

Hades: LARGO DE AQUI!

Doctor: (tomando sus cosas) sera mejor que me valla

Hades: adios

Doctor: bueno si me necesitan saben donde llamarme (llendose)

Adam: Hades eso fue grosero

Hades: me importa un... ire a ver a mi hija

Xxxxxxxcxxcccxxxxxxxxxx'cccccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hades entro a la habitacion donde se encontraba Mal, se acerco a ella y empezo a examinarla con su brasa

Ben: ella estara bien?

Hades: niño que sabes de las hadas? Mas especifico, un hada oscura?

Ben: lo general, supongo

Hades: sabes lo que es esto? (Mostrando el collar)

Ben: un collar de...mmm, hierro?

Hades: no tienes idea, la cadena es de oro, pero el dije es de hierro

Ben: no lo entiendo, Mal suele ser muy cuidadosa cuando se trata de joyeria

Hades: el hierro es letal para las hadas, veneno, una cantidad minima puede matarlas, la cadena es oro y el dije es hierro y fue bañado en oro

Ben: una tactica para despistarla

Hades: una manera de engañar al hada mas experimentada (pasando la brasa por el cuerpo de Mal)

Adam: que haces?

Hades: saco el hierro del cuerpo para cuando regrese

Bella: que quieres decir con eso de quw cuando regrese? Ella esta en coma?

Hadi: peor, esta muerta en vida

Ben, Bella, Adam: que?

Ben: no puede ser, ella no puede, el medico dijo... (llorando)

Bella: (llorando) esto es una mentira

Adam: (tratando de no llorar) eres el dios de la muerte, salva a tu hija!

Hermes: Ella esta...muerta...? (Con cara de culpa)

Hades: no, no lo esta, esta fragmentada

Hermes: oh que alivio, eso es bueno?

Hades: su alma se separo de su cuerpo y ha bajado al inframundo, debio asustarse

Hadie asi que la princesita tubo un shock magico, le dolia demaciado, sintio que moriria asi que opto por escapar o mejor dicho fragmentarse

Hades: Hadie!, cierto, es el resumen, no es la primera vez que sucede, espero que esta vez no haya bajado tanto

Hadie: (quitandole la brasa a Hades) supongo que ella necesita ayuda para volver

Hedes: ni se te ocurra, solo lo has hecho una vez

Hadie: (apretando la brasa) lo are (desmayandose y dandose un buen golpe en la cabeza)

Hades: genial, ahora tengo que ir por ellos, (agarro la brasa y se acomodo en un sillon)

Adam: que haces? Crei que ibas por tus hijos al inframundo

Hades: es lo que estoy haciendo (acomodandose)

Adam: parece que estas tomando una siesta

Hades: estoy acomodando mi cuerpo para no despertar con una jaqueca como lo hara Hadie

Bella: Adam, tranquilo, Hades por favor trae a Mal a salvo

Hades: lo hare (cerrando los ojos)

Xxxxcxxxxxxxzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxcccccccxxxxx

Ya me llego la inspiracion, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo


	22. Viaje al Inframundo

**Viaje al inframundo**

Hades abrio los ojos y se encontraba en una cueva, empezo a caminar, cada vez iba mas profundo

Hades: Mal, Hadie, donde estan chicos? Dejen de esconderse, debemos regresar

Despues de un rato de caminar, y estando ya bastante abajo, encontro a Hadie que estaba parado en la orilla de un barranco

Hades: encotraste a tu hermana?

Hadie: no, yo no puedo ir mas abajo, esto me trae recuerdos

Hades: tenias solo 8 años cuando bajaste hasta aqui, casi caes del barranco, no te diste cuenta de que hay escaleras

Hadie: gracias por el dato, ella esta abajo, la primera vez que tan abajo llego?

Hades: llego hasta la entrada del tartaro

Hadie: en serio? Llego tan lejos?

Hades: tu tenias 8 años, ella acababa de cumplir 17 años

Hadie: tanto?

Hades: la habilidad de fragmentarse surge por primera vez cuando la persona que tiene esta habilidad ha sufrido un trauma cercano a la muerte

Hadie: yo a los 8 años me enferme de neumonia, casi muero

Hades: y tu hermana el verano del año pasado resbalo y cayo en un lago y se golpeo la cabeza

Hadie: ella murio?

Hades: estubo a punto, ella se fragmento y camino mas haya del campo elisios

Hadie: soy un cobarde, puede ir mas abajo

Hades: tenias 8 años, eras muy joven

Hadie: Mal pudo bajar mas

Hades: acababa de cumplir los 17

Hadie: y aun asi bajo mas, yo no pude bajar hasta que llegaste

Hades: tus recuerdos

Hadie: Papa, es encerio, no soy valiente

Hades: Hadie, eres mas valiente de lo que crees, tu hermana suele usar la magia o su sarcasmo para huir de sus problemas, ademas es demaciado curiosa

Hadie: jajja es un desastre aveces, Mal estas aqui?

Mal: (saliendo detras de una roca) hola, solo estaba explorando

Hadie: tan fuerte fue tu experiencia con el hierro?

Mal: no es eso, el lugar es lindo

Hades: Mali, que te he dicho sobre fragmentarte?

Mal: que no lo haga para escapar, pero que te hace creer que queria escapar

Hades: y no querias escapar?

Mal: lo hice intencionalmente

Hades: sera mejor que demos la vuelta y regresemos

Mal: deacuerdo (oyendo una pequeña vocesita pidiendo ayuda) oyen eso

Hadie: no oigo nada

Hades: Mal sea lo que escuches no es real, muchas almas del tartaro intentan engañarte para escapar

Mal: se oye tan real, deberia ir (oyendo esa vocesita) es una niña que me necesita

?: donde estoy? Mami ayudame

Hades: Hadie lleva a tu hermana a la entrada de la cueva y esperen me ahi, entendiste?

Hadie: sip ahi te esperamos

Hedes: (salio corriendo porque vio una pequeña sombra que corria al tartaro) oye niña regresa

La niña corrio hasta la entrada de la celda de los titanes, ella voltio a ver a hades y corrio a sus brazos

Niña: abuelo, donde estamos, tengo miedo, quiero ir con mama

Hades: (al tocar a la niña, Hades revelo la identidad de la niña y observo el reloj de arena en el dije de la niña)

Xxx: veo que ya conociste a tu nieta, es linda

Hades: Cronos, tu hiciste esto? Como... quien te ayudo?

Cronos: eso es lo de menos, supongo que ya viste el reloj en su cuello

Hades: no lo haras! No evitaras que esa niña exista

Cronos: que tierno, no llevas ni 5 segundos como abuelo y ya te pones sentimental, pero no soy yo el que pone en peligro su existencia, yo no soy el que matara a su madre

Hades: sabes que jamas lastimaria a mi hija

Cronos: eres como yo, un mal padre

Hades: te equivocas! No soy como tu (retirandose con la niña en brazos) soy mejor padre que tu!

Xxxxccccccxxxxxzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxxxcxcxxxxccxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxxxc

Hades caminaba con la niña hasta llevarla a los campos elicios, el la observo, era una niña de 4 años, cabello largo, cafe y con mechas moradas, ojos verdes, piel clara, vestia un hermoso vestido amarillo con una cinta azul en el cabello, llevaba un peluche de una bestia

Hades: asi que pequeña Melani, cuantos años tienes?

Melani: (levantando 4 años) tengo cuato

Hades: espero que vengas de 14 años en el futuro o 24 o 30 años

Melani: tengo sueño, quiero ir a casa

Xxx: (abriendo un portal) Melani ven aqui nena, es hora de la siesta, dile adios al abuelo

Melania: adios abuelo

Mal del futuro: adios papa, gracias por cuidarla

Hades: (sorprendido) si, claro, cuando quieras, oye una pregunta, que edad tienes?

Mal del futuro: que gracioso papa, veo que tienes alzahimer, acabo de cumplir 23 años

Hades: 23 años y tienes una hija de 4 años (con una ceja levantada) encerio tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese rey

Mal del futuro: por favor papa, se que sigues molesto, reaccionaste igual cuando te enteraste de Melani, se que es inesperado pero Ben y yo lo planesmos, estamos listos para el nuevo bebe

Hades: si debe ser eso, espera! Acaso tu estas...?

Mal: bueno papa es tarde, Melani debe tomar su siesta, nos vemos en la cena (llendose por el portal)

Hades: ok, solo espero que mi yo del futuro castre al rey despues de que nazca ese bebe

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxccfffxxxxxcccx

Hades llego a la entrada de la cueva donde lo esperaban Mal y Hadie, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño de solo pensar en el futuro proximo de su hija

Mal: papa estas bien?

Hades: si muy bien, atraviesa la cueva y volveras

Mal: facil, (atravesandola)

Hadie: papa...

Hades: has lo mismo y Hadie, te diste un buen golpe, no te extrañe el dolor de cabeza

Haddie: gracias ya voy (atravezando la cueva)

Hades: bien, tranquilo, no asecines al rey ( atravesando la cueva)


	23. Despertando del sueño

**Despertando del sueño**

Hades abrio los ojos y lo primero que busco fue a su hija, que ya se encontraba despierta y Ben la estaba abrazando, si las miradas mataran, Ben estaria ya bajo tierra

Hadie: auch, me duele la cabeza

Hades: te dije que tendrias un gran dolor de cabeza cuanto tiempo estuvimos inconsientes

Adam: 1 hora

Hades: Mal, como te sientes

Mal: (con voz ronca) un poco cansada

Hades: es muy importante que no duermas en 1 hora o 2 como minimo, acabas de tener un choque magico, eres vulnerable de otra fragmentacion accidental

Mal: no seria tan malo, solo tendria que volver

Hades: Mal esto es peligroso, cuando haces la fragmemtacion de manera correcta es una habilidad que nos permite andar entre el mundo de los vivos y la muerte, pero si lo haces de manera irresponsable te vuelves vulnerable para las almas del tartaro, no tienes idea cuantas veces saque a tu madre de ahi

Mal: mi madre, tambien puede fragmentarse?

Hades: esta habilidad es muy comun que las hadas oscuras desarrollen esta habilidad despues de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte

Mal: Por que mama iria al Inframundo?

Hades: a ella le encantaba, era la unica forma en la que olvidaba sus problemas, sus mie... creo que hable de mas

Adam: eso suena interesante, la emperatriz del mal, siente miedo? (Riendose)

Hades: (gruñendo) oye te prohibo que te experses asi de mi esposa, sera la villana mas malvada, una loca desquiciada, pero sigue siendo mi esposa!

Mal: (sorprendida) tu y ella! Dijiste que no la soportabas, pense que se habian divorciado

Hades: (observando con cariño a su hija) te pareces mucho a ella, ella era como tu, la historia la condeno de un pecado que no cometio,cuando la conoci era tan diferente

Mal: papa, aun crees que aprenda a amar?

Hades: ella ya sabe amar, lo que necesita es que le recurden como se ama

Hermes: si me disculpan, ya me tengo que ir, ahora que ya me asegure de que Laydi mal esta a salvo, tengo que avisar a los demas dioses sobre el incidente para evitar algun accidente en el futuro, quieres que devolver el collar?

Hades: (observando el collar) ten llevatelo (extendiendo el collar)

Hermes: (extendiendo la mano) deacuerdo

Hades: espera (agarrando el collar de nuevo) mejor lo conservare, junto con la espada

Hermes: (confundido) ok, planeas algo, sera mejor que me valla

Hades: claro, nos vemos el sabado en la fiesta, una cosa mas, tomare este hecho como un accidente, pero si vuelve a pasar algo como esto no respondere por mis actos

Hermes: ok, mejor me voy (llendose)

Bella: despues de este incidente, quieren ir?

Hades: aprovechare esta fiesta para poder charlar con mis hermanos (con una mirada siniestra)

Adam: tienes algo en mente

Hades: si tengo algo en mente (observando como su hija recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Ben tratando de permanecer despierta) niño trata de mantenerla despierta

Hadie: tengo una idea, por que no jugamos un juego de mesa?

Despues de 2 horas de jugar monopolio, Mal cayo profundamente dormida, Adam y Bella salieron de ahi, junto con Hadie, Ben se ofrecio a quedarse a cuidarla, cosa que molesto un poco a Hades, asi que antes de salir le dio una mirada asecina al joven rey

Hades: mas te vale no aprovechar el momento a solas con mi hija porque lo lamentaras

Ben: (tragando en seco) tiene mi palabra señor

Hades: mas te vale

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxc


	24. El peor dia de mi vida

**El peor dia de mi vida**

Decir que Mal tenia un mal dia era poco, ella sentia que el universo estaba conspirando en su contra, ella era buena, por que la castigan de esta manera?

Todo comenzo esta mañana o mas en especifico en la madrugada, la noche anterior Mal habia regresado de su viaje al inframundo, aun se sentia cansada y antes de dormirse, su padre la habia advertido sobre una recaida, aunque su cuerpo este limpio aun pueden tener rastos de hierro.

Eran las 3:45 de la mañana cuando Mal se levanto bruscamente de la cama, aventando a Ben al suelo, el estaba confundido, se levanto e iba acostarse cuando escucho a Mal en el baño, asi que la siguio y la encontro arrodillada vomitando

Ben: Mal, cariño...

Mal: Ben, encerio ni se te ocurra preguntar lo obvio, porque si no te juro que te mato

Ben: oye tranquila nena, no te preguntare, es bastante obvio

Mal: (gruñendo) que quieres Ben?

Ben: nena, sino te sientes bien entonces no vallas a esa reunion

Mal: se lo prometi a tu madre, ella dijo que este tipo de reuniones me ayudaran como practica para cuando sea reina y...

Ben: Mal! No tienes que hacerlo si estas enferma, oye no te exijas demaciado

Mal: debo hacerlo Ben, quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo, no voy a huir esta vez

Ben: no tienes que demostrar nada

Mal: no quiero desepcionarte

Ben: jamas lo harias, haremos algo, si mañana te sientes bien puedes ir a la reunion, sino te quedas a descansar

Mal: trato hecho (levantandose)

Ben: vamos a la cama

Mal: oye que haces levantado? Hice demasiado ruido?

Ben: eso y que me tiraste de la cama, eres fuerte

Mal: (apenada) lo siento no mido mi fuerza

Ben: bueno, debo acostumbrarme, despues de todo duermo con un dragon

Mal: cierra la boca, vamos a dormir

Cuando amanecio ella ya se sentia bien, asi que asistio a esa reunion de reinas y princesas, todo iba bien, incluso Aurora se acerco a ella, queria hablar con ella, tener una relacion con su "hermana menor", la platica era normal hasta que aparecieron Lea y Audry, ellas ya aceptaron a Mal como futura reina y esposa da Ben, pero lo que Lea nunca aceptaria es incluir a Mal como un miembro de su familia

Autora: entonces Mal, que ha pasado con ma...Malefica? Aun sigue siendo una lagartija?

Mal: (triste) si, ella no ha crecido ni medio centimetro

Lea: que se puede esperar de un ser que no siente nada?

Aurora: Mama! No le digas eso

Lea: que? Es la verdad, niña pierde la esperanza de que ese mounstruo que tienes como madre aprenda a amar, de hecho me sorprende que no sea mas pequeña, o que haya desaparecido

Audry: abuela, creo que deberias ser mas prudente

Mal: ella ya sabe amar, solo necesita recordar como se ama, oh al menos eso me dijo mi padre (con una mirada triste)

Autora: (abrazandola con cariño) tal vez sea eso, Mal cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en acudir a mi

Mal: en cerio?

Aurora: si despues de todo yo tambien quiero recuperar a mi madre

Lea: como que tu madre? Esa bruja te maldijo

Aurora: y fue la que me crio! Es mi MADRE! Y eso convierte a Mal en mi hermana pequeña,

Lea: (dandole una cachetada) no vuelvas decir eso!

Mal: (doliendole la cabeza) ahi esta Bella, ire con ella

Bella: Mal te estaba buscando, oye te sientes bien, estas palida

Mal: una discusion con reina Lea, (tocandole la cabeza) me duele mucho la cabeza

Bella: (tocandole la frente) cielo tienes fiebre, volvamos a casa

Mal y bella regresaron al castillo y de inmedito Mal se fue a su habitacion y se quedo dormida casi al instante, despues de unas horas de sueño, Bella fue a despertarla

Bella: Mal, cariño despierta, ya paso la hora de comer, te traje un poco de sopa de pollo

Mal: gracias, pero la verdad no creo que eso se quede en mi estomago

Bella: cariño aun te sientes enferma?

Mal: aparte de unas nauseas terribles y un dolor de cabeza y de estomago, estoy perfectamente (sarcastica)

Bella: oh.. si que estas enferma, come algo, te vez cansada, necesitas energia

Mal: comere un poco (sonando su celular) rayos es Evie, olvide que ella vendria hoy a arreglar mi vestido para la fiesta del sabado

Bella: cariño, si no te sientes bien, llamala y dile que no venga

Mal: tarde, llegara en una hora

Una hora mas tarde Evie llego y ambas subieron a su habitacion para provarse el vestido

Mal: Evie, encerio no respiro

Evie: (tratando de cerrarlo) mmm... no entiendo nada

Mal: que me estas aplastando los pulmones?

Evie: tu vestido no cierra, creo que has subido de peso, sigues comiendo esa comida chatarra que tanto te gusta?

Mal: oye! Tu no eres nadie para jusgarme, señorita donas y pizza los viernes en la noche

Evie: touche (riendose)

Mal: (se estaba riendo hasta que le dieron ganas de vomitar y corrio al baño)

Evie: Mal, que tienes? Te sientes mal?

Mal: no me he sentido bien en todo el dia, me duele la cabeza y tengo nauseas

Evie: Mal se sincera con migo, crees que tu estas, ya sabes, esperando un bebe?

Mal: que? Claro que no! Ben y yo somos muy cuidadosos, siempre nos protegemos

Evie: esta bien solo pensaba en que podria ser una posabilidad

Mal: no lo creo

Evie: eres consinete que los anticonceptivos pueden fallar, mas en los seres magicos

Mal: no puede ser, aun no es el momento (llorando) ni siquiera estamos casados

Evie: tranquila, nada es seguro aun, puede que sea otra cosa

Mal: tienes razon, puede que sea un poco de hierro en mi sistema

Evie: hierro?

Mal: ayer en la cena Hermes llego con regalos, me dio un collar que tenia hierro bañado en oro

Evie: asi que cres que sea eso

Mal: si es eso, tiene que ser, encaja con una intoxicacion, vomito, dolor de cabeza y nauseas

Evie: bien y como explicas la hinchazon de tu vientre y que no te queda el vestido?

Mal: emm un problema digestivo y que el vestido se encogio

Evie: eso es todo vistete iremos al medico

Mal: no es necesario ya sabemos lo que tengo

Evie: Mal, quieres que involucre a Bella?

Mal: no! se preocuparia por nada

Evie: vamos M

Mal: mira me hare una prueba casera, di sale negativo olvidamos todo esto

Evie: (sacando una prueba de su bolsa) hastela, pero si sale positivo, iremos al medico y...

Mal: no sera necesario (agarrando la prueba y encerrandose en el baño)

Despues de media hora Mal seguia encerrada en el baño y Evie empezaba a preocuparse

Evie: (al otro lado de la puerta) M, que dice?

Mal: (llorando mientras sostenia la prueba) es po..posi..positivo

En definitiva Mal sentia que era el peor dia de su vida y temia que pudiera empeorar


	25. Desiciones

**Desiciones**

Mal: no sera necesario (agarrando la prueba y encerrandose en el baño)

Despues de media hora Mal seguia encerrada en el baño y Evie empezaba a preocuparse

Evie: (al otro lado de la puerta) M, que dice?

Mal: (llorando mientras sostenia la prueba) es po..posi..positivo

En definitiva Mal sentia que era el peor dia de su vida y temia que pudiera empeorar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxx

Evie: Mal abreme! Se que tienes miedo y estas asustada

Mal: (abriendo la puerta) Ben no quiere hijos! El mismo lo ha dicho en las entrevistas, en las cenas frente a mi padre cuando saca el tema para molestarnos y... oh por dios mi padre, asecinara a Ben, me volvera viuda antes de casarme! Y mi bebe! Dios, sere madre!

Evie: (sacudiendole los hombros) Mal tranquila, respira, te esta dando un ataque de panico

Mal: esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, es falso, ire por mi bolsa e iremos al doctor, es solo una falsa alarma

Evie: Mal tranquila, esta bien

Mal: si todo esta bien, porque no estoy embarazada, ayer me reviso un doctor y no menciono nada

Evie: bien en ese caso no hay nada de que preocuparse

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxx

Mal e Evie se encontraban en la sala de espera de la clinica, hace aproximadamente 1 hora esperando, habian sido 30 hora los resultados de las pruebas de sangre de Mal, ella estaba inquieta de un lado a otro mientras Evie estaba sentada hojeando una revista de moda

Evie: Mal ya basta, dejaras un hoyo en el suelo, relajate y lee una revista

Mal: (agarrando una revista al azar) lo siento debo tranquilizarme (viendo un artculo sobre cuidados de un recien nacido) diablos porque agarro una revista de bebes

Evie: por que lo quieres, Mal esta bien si sientes algo por tu bebe

Mal: no es nada seguro

Evie: Mal...

Mal: por favor, solo quiero terminar con esto

Enfermera: Laydi Mal, el doctor ya tiene los resultados

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxx

Doctor: aqui tengo los resultados, felicidades estas embarazada de 3 semanas

Mal: (con la mirada perdida) gracias

Evie: esta en shock, tradara en reaccionar, tiene un vaso con agua

Doctor: claro (dandole el vaso)

Evie: gracias (arrojandole el agua en la cara a Mal) que? No es buen visto que le de una cachetada a una embarazada

Mal: estoy embarazada, pero como nos habiamos dado cuenta, me han revisado antes, justo ayer por un envenamiento plr hierro, o por dios, eso afecto al bebe?

Evie: Mal tranquila, por eso estamos aqui para asegurarnos de que ambos estan bien

Doctor: Mal, voy a hacerte una ecografia para revisar al bebe

Mal: ok

El doctor empezo a revisar a Mal, el bebe era demaciado pequeño, cosa que empezaba a asustar a Mal, y si algo andaba mal, su pequeño estaba enfermo?

Evie: Mal tranquila

Mal: es normal que sea tan pequeño? Algo anda mal cierto (con lagrimas en los ojos) mi hijo esta en peligro?

Doctor: en otas circustancias esto seria peligroso, un embarazo de alto riesgo y serias internada de inmediato, pero no es el caso

Mal: no lo es? Esto no es normal

Doctor: Mal, esto es normal para un hibrido hada-dios-bestia-humano, lo veo todo el tiempo, los embarazos de criaturas magicas son mas largos, por lo que veo el tuyo no es la ecepcion

Mal: cuanto durara?

Doctor: aproximadamente de 12-14 meses, un poco antes o despues

Mal: mi hijo como esta?

Doctor: esta sano, el hierro no lo afecto, igual en estos meses lo estaremos monitoriando y despues de que nasca

Mal: gracias doctor

Doctor: bien te agendare otra cita para la proxima semana y tu receta para tus vitaminas

Mal: gracias (con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el vientre)

Evie: seras una gran madre

Mal: no lo creo, que clase de madre sere si lo estaba rechazando, me odiara

Evie: Mal estabas asustada, claramente no lo planeaste, pero ahora que ya lo confirmaste, se ve cuanto lo amas

Mal: vamos a casa, tengo que hablar con Ben y sus padres y mi padre

Evie: si claro, lastima que no puedo quedarme, sera divertido ver a tu padre tratando de no matar a Ben

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxx

En el castillo todos estaban reunidos para cenar, Mal estaba tomando el valor para decirles la gran noticia, hasta que Ben se levanto a contestar su celular

Ben: maldicion, el rey Arturo quiere que valla a Camelot a ver algunos tratados, esto puede llevar unos dias

Mal: cuando piensas irte?

Ben: eso es otro problema...

Mal: cuando?

Ben: cariño...

Mal: CUANDO! (con los ojos verdes)

Ben: 24 de septiembre

Mal: QUE? Ben nuestra boda es el 23, no puedo siquiera estar un tiempo con mi esposo?

Ben: (abrazandola) oye, esta bien, arreglare esto y te prometo que cuando regrese tendremos una gran luna de miel y te llevare a un lugar muy especial solo nosotros 2

Mal: Ben, yo necesito hablar contigo, sobre esto, las cosas van a cambiar, no puedes solo irte y dejarme aqui, a cargo del reino y... bueno con tu hijo

Ben: que? Hijo?

Mal: mm... si hijos, es muy probable que los tendremos

Ben: si pero es muy pronto para pensar en eso

Mal: y cuando hay que pensar en eso?

Ben: no se Mal, en algun momento, pero no ahora, aun no estamos estables y somos demasiado jovenes, ademas aun hay muchos proyectos sobre la unificacion del Auradon y la Isla

Mal: no quieres hijos

Ben: por el momento no

Bella: mm... y como fue su dia hoy?

Adam: bueno, en la mañana fuimos Erick y yo a jugar mini golf, sirmpre que viene de visita nos gusta relajarnos en el club

Hades: Mal cariño te sientes bien? Estas muy palida

Mal: (un poco mareada) no me he sentido bien en toda la mañana, asi que cuando vino Evie fuimos al doctor

Ben: Mal, estas bien? Siguiste enferma?

Hades: encerio no puedes cuidarla?

Adam: basta los 2, esta claro que Mal esta enferma y necesita descanso, Mal que te dijo el doctor

Mal: no es nada, solo una infeccion y un poco de la intoxicacion con hierro, ya tengo medicamento, estare bien en unos dias de hecho ire a descansar

Ben: quieres que te acompañe?

Mal: no, quiero estar sola (llendose)

Hadie: ahora si la hiciste enojar

Ben: lo se, sabia que lo iba a tomar asi de mal

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxx

En su habitacion, Mal llamo a Evie

Evie: hola amiga, ya se lo dijiste

Mal: no no pude, el no quiere hijos, seria una carga o un estorbo, tal vez un error

Evie: siento oir eso, como estas? Que piensas hacer

Mal: no lo se Evie pero una cosa si estoy segura, voy a conservar a mi hijo o hija


	26. Madre he hija

**Madre e hija**

Los siguientes dias fueron algo tensos entre Ben y Mal, Ben sentia que su novia se alejaba, cada vez que la besaba y la abrazaba ella lo esquivaba, acaso aun estaba enojada?

Por otro lado, Mal se sentia una cobarde, sabia que tenia que decirle a Ben, pero y si la dejaba? Aun no estaban casados asta que podia ocultar su embarazo hasta su boda, pero no podria ocultarselo mas tiempo

Mal se encontraba en su habitacion hablando con Evie, no se dieron cuenta que Bella pasaba por ahi con una canasta para un dia de campo

Evie: entonces no se lo has dicho

Mal: no es el momento

Evie: Mal no puedes prosponerlo o quieres decirselo cuando estes de parto?

Bella: (tirando la canasta) Estas embarazada?

Mal: Bella! (Nerviosa) cuanto tiempo has estado parada ahi?

Bella: lo suficiente para enterarme que voy ser abuela (con una voz ceria y una ceja levantada)

Mal: Bella, sobre eso

Evie: ya es tarde, tengo una cita, nos vemos

Mal: Evie espera

Evie: (saliendo) adios

Mal: voy a matarla

Bella: si vas a matarla despues de que me des una explicacion

Mal: yo, no fue mi intension

Bella: Ben no lo sabe cierto?

Mal: soy una cobarde, no quiere hijos y tengo miedo

Bella: oh, linda esta bien, pero el debe saberlo

Mal: no quiero que me abandone o que me pide que me desaga de mi bebe, los amo a los dos y no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos

Bella: shh, tranquila no pasara, conozco a mi hijo, puede que este asustado al inicio y diga cosas que se va arrepentir y actue como una bestia, pero estate segura de que el te ama y amara a este bebe por que es el fruto del amor que se tienen

Mal: estas segura?

Bella: lo estoy, woa un bebe, espera un poco, cuanto tiempo tienes?

Mal: 3 semanas

Bella: o por dios, deben adelantar la boda

Mal: no sera necesario, parece ser que mi embarazo sera largo, casi un año entero, siempre puedo decir que llegue de mi luna de miel con una pequeña sorpresa

Bella: ok si tu lo dices

Mal: estas molesta conmigo?

Bella: deberia, pero la verdad no lo estoy, de hecho estoy encantada, sere abuela, quiero gritarlo a los 4 vientos

Mal: gracias, por ser tan comprensiba

Bella: eres mi hija, jamas lo olvides, bueno iba a invitarte a un dia de campo

Mal: me encantaria, llevas lonches con jamon, queso, tomate y aceitunas?

Bella: bueno no teniamos aceitunas, pasaremos por unas

Mal: tambien podemos pasar por helado de vainilla y almendras con jarabe de chocolate

Bella: si creo que nos queda una tienda en el camino

Mal: entonces que esperamos, Bella no le digas aun a Ben, quiero decirselo despues de la fiesta, al igual que Adam y mi padre

No se daban cuenta que una pequeña lagartija las observaba celosa de la mujer que abrazaba a su hija y la consolaba

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxx

En la noche, mientras todos dormian, una hada hechizo a todos en el castillo con un polvo para dormir que se desvaneceria en las proximas 8 horas, la lagartija tomo su forma humana

Malefica: (acercandose a la cama donde su hija dormia y se sento) mi pequeña Mal, se porque estas asustada y te entiendo, tranquila mi niña yo estare ahi para protegerte y a este bebe, fui una madre terrible, pero no sere una abuela terrible, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, si se la diste a tu padre por favor damela a mi, quiero formar parte de tu vida


	27. Preparandose para la fiesta

**Preparandose para la fiesta**

Al fin era sabado, dia de la fiesta, todos se estaban preparando, despues de todo no era una fiesta comun y corriente, era una fiesta con los dioses, Mal se encontraba cambiandose, solo que tenia problemas con su peinado

Bella: Necesitas ayuda?

Mal: un poco, como me veo?

Bella: te ves hermosa

Mal: no es suficiente, creo que me volvere a peinar o quisas me cambie de vestido

Bella: Mal

Mal: mala idea, tendria que llamar a Evie para que me arregle un vestido y no hay tiempo

Bella: Mal (agarrandola de los hombros) te ves hermosa, porque estas tan nerviosa?

Mal: no lo se, no es la primera vez que que nos invitan a una reuinion, es solo que Ben siempre es el centro de atencion, siempre atienden asuntos del reino, pero ahora es diferente

Bella: es una fiesta con tu familia

Mal: no se nada de ellos! Puede que no me quieran, ellos odian a mi padre, ademas soy hija de su amante! No deberia ir

Bella: oye es tu desicion, pero quiero que estes consiente de algo, ellos siempre seran tu familia

Hades: (apareciendo de la nada) la domadora de bestias tiene razon, tu no estas obligada a asistir a una fiesta que no quieras ir

Mal: encerio papa? Estoy bien, suena divertido

Hades: Mali, por que no eres honesta conmigo? Esta bien si no quieres ir

Mal: no quiero desepcionarte, quiero encajar

Hades: jamas lo harias, si vas a ir solo quiero que me hagas un favor

Mal: cual?

Hades: se tu misma, prefiero si te van a odiar sea por ser tu misma a que te amen por ser otra persona

Mal: gracias papa ya estoy casi lista

Bella: ya estamos por terminar

Hades: las esperamos abajo (saliedo)

Bella: Mal creo que deberias decirles

Mal: no es el momento

Bella: este tipo de fiestas suelen tener alchol

Mal: no pienso beber nada de alchol

Bella: como vas a explicar eso? No cres que sera raro que no tomes? Tomas en las fiestas y de semana

Mal: ya sabre que hacer

Bella: pero

Mal: si mi padre y mi hermano se enteran mataran Ben, sin mencionar a Adam

Bella: es tu desicion, vamos ya con los chicos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxccccfcxx

Hadie: no entiendo porque debemos usar vestido para una fiesta

Hades: no es vestido, se llama tunica y es un traje de gala tradicional

Hadie: creo que deberian actualizarse se quedaron en el milenio pasado, porque ellos pueden ir mas formales? (Señalando a Ben y Adam)

Hades: bueno, supongo que las bestias tienen ecepciones

Adam: (gruñendo) olvidas que nosotros gobernamos Auradon

Bella: oigan, no pueden llevarse bien por un minuto

Adam: el empezo

Mal: papa, por favor comportate

Hades: no tengo la culpa que esta bola de amargados no tengan sentido del humor

Mal: papa

Hades: me da igual (levantando su ascua y haciendo aparecer un ascensor)

Hadie: un ascensor?

Hades: querias que tu tio se modernizara, cambio las escaleras por un ascensor, adentro todos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxccccfcxx

Estaban todos adentro, la verdad es que no estaban apretados y tenian mucho espacio, antes de que el ascensor subiera los escaneo e hizo un conteo de cuantas personas eran

Ben: woa y eso?

Hades: una estupides que se le ocurrio a Poseidon, por seguridad anuncian cuantas personas vienen, si son niños o adultos

Hadie: oigan no se si se han dado cuenta que esta cosa esta averiada

Adam: por que lo dices

Hadie: bueno no soy bueno en matematicas, pero se contar, somos 6 personas, pero esta cosa cuenta a 7

Mal se empezo a sentir nerviosa, ella no queria que se enteraran de esta manera, Bella le apreto la mano en señal de apoyo, en eso como si fuera una señal, el ascensor marco 10 personas y al final 2 personas, el ascensor dejo de funcionar y aparecio una pantalla

Zeus: disculpen las molestias, el ascensor esta fallando, tendran que hacerlo de manera manual

Hades: bien (sacando su ascua, pero no sucedio nada) no lo entiendo, deberia de funcionar

Zeus: el ascensor detecta 3 fuentes de energia, necesitas la ayuda de tus hijos

Hadie: como podemos ayudar?

Hades: Hadie saca tu espada y levantala, Mal (acercando el collar) has lo mismo

Mal: (observando con miedo) pero tiene hierro

Hades: la cadena es de oro, no toques el dije

Mal: no entiendo esto, por que lo necesitamos

Hades: estos regalos son talismanes, una parte de ti, una fuente de energia y una entrada al olimpo y por obvias razones debemos cambiar el hierro

Mal levanto el collar con cuidado de no tocar el dije, Hadie levanto su espada y Hades su ascua, sus poderes combinados hicieron funcionar el ascensor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxccccfcxx

Jajja la espera esta terminado, en el proximo capitulo al fin veremos la fiesta, espero que les guste, estoy abierta a los comentarios


	28. Enfrentamiento

**Enfrentamiento**

Elelevador se abrio y enfrente de ellos se encontraban Zeus y Hera, quienes ya los esperaban

Zeus: bienvenidos, llegaron temprano, la fiesta inicia en 2 horas y no es muy comun de ti

Hades: bueno, tenia ganas de platicar con ustedes antes de la fiesta (enseñando el collar)

Zeus: o no, Hermes nos comento sobre el accidente

Hades: muy bien donde esta...

Xxx: Hades cariño, (abrazandolo por el cuello) te extrañe amor (besandolo apasionadamente)

Mal: papa, ella es...?

Hades: (con una gran sonrisa) es Persefone, mi esposa

Persefone: (observando a Mal con una mirada seria) tu debes ser Mal, la bastarda de mi esposo

Hades: (gruñendo enojado) Persefone!

Persefone: es la verdad, es el nombre que se les da a los hijos fuera del matrimonio

Hades: escucha a mis hijos los respetas, Mal no es una bastarda

Hadie: (susurrando) ese termino no aplica en ella, si acaso aplica a mi

Persefone: (observando a Hadie) y tu eres el otro error

Hades: SUFICIENTE! (Agarrandola del brazo) DEBEMOS HABLAR! (separandola del grupo)

Persefone: Hades sueltame! Sabes que no me gusta que me agarres asi, a menos que tengas otras intensiones (coqueta)

Hades: (furioso) no te voy a permitir que te expreses de mis hijos

Persefone: y que quieres que haga? Que me siente en la misma mesa que los hijos de tus amantes?

Hades: Malefica tambien es mi esposa, asi que vas a respetar a mi hija

Persefone: y que hay del chico? (Con una mirada confundida) el tiene sangre de un dios y de un mortal, asi que nos engañaste? Tan poca cosa somos para ti?

Hades: (avergonzado) eso fue una noche de copas en un isla olvidada por dios

Persefone: asi que el dios de la muerte no pudo controlar a una simple mortal, ella te domino? (Con una carcajada)

Hades: oye? En algunos aspectos los humanos son similares a nosotros

Persefone: probre bebe, tan inocente

Demeter: asi queria verlos! Hija alejate de el, es igual a tu padre!

Persefone: no pasa nada madre, el ya me lo explico

Demeter: entonces que sigue? Celebrar las fiestas con esos bastardos? Hija eres mas inteligente que Hera

Hades: no te metas en esto! Soy diferente a mi hermano

Demeter: a proposito, les gustaron los regalos?

Hades: fuiste tu! Tu los mandaste

Demeter: no solo eso, yo los elegi personalmente


	29. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

Hades: no te metas en esto! Soy diferente a mi hermano

Demeter: a proposito, les gustaron los regalos?

Hades: fuiste tu! Tu los mandaste

Demeter: no solo eso, yo los elegi personalmente

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Hades y Persefone se alejaban a hablar, Zeus sonrio a la familia real

Zeus: asi que rey Ben, te agrada el Olimpo

Ben: increible, ya vieron el jardin?

Hera: espero que este lugar les agrade, nos hemos tomado la iniciativa de prepar sus cuartos

Bella: nuestros cuartos? Pero no nos vamos a quedar

Zeus: vamos, son invitados a pasar la noche y lo que queda del fin de semana

Adam: son muy amables pero la verdad no queremos molestar

Zeus: no es molestia, despues de todo somos familia

Hera: si familia (obsevando a Hadi y a Mal) asi que ustedes son los hijos de Hades

Hadie: yo soy Hadie, tengo 16 años, supongl que ya conocen a mi hermana

Hera: Laydie Mal, espero que disfrutes la fiesta

Mal: si, gracias

En eso empieza una pelea estilo lucha libre a muerte entre Demeter y Hades, hay que destacar que utilizan sus poderes

Zeus: no pueden estar 5 minutos sin querer matarse

Hera: como si no conocieras a nuestros hermanos, ellos no pueden verse ni en pintura, ahora hay que separarlos

Persefone: mama encerio ya dejalo en paz, Hades por favor controlate, (tratando de separarlos) no se queden ahi ayuden a separarlos

Zeus: la ultima vez que lo intente tu madre me dio en el ojo, perdi la vista por 3 semanas

Poseidon: (apareciendo de la nada) solo a ti se te ocurre poner a estos dos en la misma habitacion

Zeus: puedes separarlos?

Poseidon: y perderme esta batalla?

Zeus: Poseidon!

Poseidon: agua fiestas (abentandole un mini sunami a Hades)

Hades: (todo mojado) ok quien se atrevio a apagar la vela?

Poseidon: no seas payaso, hola mi querida Demeter (coqueto) estaba pensando en ti

Demeter: (helada) alejate de mi

Poseidon: listo ya los separe

Demeter: eres un desgraciado

Hades: sabes eso es lo que mereces, una noche con Poseidon encerrados en el tartaro

Demeter: oye! No te pases de lanza, no he hecho nada para tal castigo

Poseidon: saben que no me gusta que me usen en sus pleitos, ese comentario, no se si ofenderme o sentirme alagado

Hades: lo confeso, intento matar a mi hija

Demeter: yo no hice eso, solo les mande unos regalos

Hades: tu lo sabias, siempre lo has sabido

Demeter: de tus aventuras? De que tuviste una aventura con un hada? Si lo sabia, no se que estamos festejando

Persefone: madre ya basta! Esto es entre mi esposo y yo

Demeter: pero hija

Persefone: (con una sonrisa) conozco a mi esposo, todo lo hace por amor (suspirando) si me siento un poco traicionada porque no me aviso de su boda, pero igual ya ajustaremos cuentas por eso

Hades no pudo evitar sonreir, amaba demaciado a Persefone, ella siempre daba la cara por el, es cierto que en el pasado el sufria de los celos de su esposa sobre "sus amantes", que en realidad no eran mas que solo viejas amigas, aunque si le preocupaba la reaccion tan tranquila de ella

Persefone: (acercandose a Mal) lamento mucho esto, mi madre no volvera a hacerte daño querida (pasando una mano por la mejilla de Mal) no me tengas miedo, siempre he querido una hija, espero que tu madre no tenga ningun problema, aunque no deberia, despues de todo, ambas tenemos derecho de participar en tu vida, ayudarte contus hijos, que por lo que veo no tardaran en llegar

Bella se sentia incomoda, era cierto que la poligamia estaba permitida para los griegos, siempre y cuanto el hombre pudiera mantener a sus esposas he hijos,las esposas se hacian cargo de los hijos, pero esto era diferente, ella ya era la madre de Mal, ya bastante duro era tener que competir contra Malefica como para todavia competir contra Persefone, por que no se enfocaba mejor en Hadie? Al chico le hacia falta una madre

Persefone: (acercandose a Hadie) muchacho de gran valor, sabes, se que necesitas una madre, apartir de ahora ya la tienes

Hades: gracias por entender

Persefone: aun tengo asuntos que atender contigo, pero eso sera mas tarde, no involucrare a estos chicos, ellos son una bendicion, casi lamento no haberlos conocido antes, de haber sabido, los habria sacado de esa isla hace mucho tiempo

Hades: ese era mi ultimo recurso

Persefone: por que no me lo pediste?

Hades: porque eso los pondria en peligro, era mejor ocultarlos

Hera: ok, que tal si les muestro sus habitaciones para que se instalen y nos ayudan a preparar la fiesta

Persefone: yo lo hare Hera (llendose con Ben, Mal, Bella, Hadie y Adam)

Hades: ok se que esta reunion tiene otro objetivo y no es tomar cerveza y bailar

Zeus: y sabemos que el collar solo es un pretexto, algo quieres

Poseidon: no nos hagamos tontos todos sabemos a que venimos

Demeter: esperen, aun falta Hestia

Hestia: (apareciendo de la nada) me han invocado? Estaba preparando la comida para la fiesta

Hera: ya somos todos, entonces...

Hades: aun no, ustedes prometieron una fiesta, asi que cuando sea la fiesta, iremos al gran salon y discutiremos esto

Hestia: te ves angustiado acaso es..?

Todos - Hades : Cronos regreso!


	30. La familia puede crecer?

**Es un buen momento para que la familia cresca?**

Persefone guio a la familia real a sus respectivas habitaciones

Persefone: Rey Adam, Reina Bella, esta sera su habitacion

Bella: es hermosa

Adam: si, gracias por su hospitalidad

Persefone: somos familia, esperemos que esten comodos

Bella y Adam: gracias

Xxxxxxxxxccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Persefone: espero que sea de tu agrado

Hadie: esta increible

Persefone: me alegro que te guste, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en hablarme

Hadie: lo tomare en cuenta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Persefone: Mal y Ben, ustedes compartiran habitacion

Ben: perdone, pero no es apropiado

Mal: (sorprendida) no quieres compartir una habitacion conmigo?

Ben: yo... no creo que sea apropiado (pensando: si tu papa se entera me asecinara y escondera mi cuerpo)

Persefone: (soltando una carcajada) por dios niño, no naci ayer, se que ustedes dan rienda suelta a su pasion cuando estan solos

Mal, que en ese momento estaba tomando un jugo de naranja se atraganto, tenia miedo de que ella supiera sobre su embarazo, tan obvio era que ella y Ben dormian juntos?

Ben: no es eso, bueno solo digo (nervioso)

Mal: le tienes miedo a mi padre, cierto?

Ben: tu padre me asecinara si se entera!

Persefone: tranquilo, el no lo hara, despues de todo, el estara ocupado en otros asuntos (llendose)

Mal: entonces, no quieres compartir la habitacion o solo la cama?

Ben: Mal, cariño no quise ofenderte

Mal: te amenazo cierto?

Ben: que?

Mal: mi padre, con que te amenazo?

Ben: nada importante, lo clasico que diria un padre

Mal: como que?

Ben: que te cuide muy bien, que no quiere nietos aun...

Mal: el te dijo eso? (con cara triste) pense que si queria nietos

Ben: por el momento no, dice que somos demaciado jovenes y tiene razon, te lo imaginas?

Mal: si ese fuera el caso crees que seriamos buenos padres?

Ben: Mal, por que incistes en este tema? Acaso tu..?

Mal: (nerviosa) Ben, puedo explicarte

Ben: no, no puede ser? Mal, debe ser una broma, una de mal gusto

Mal: (enojada) esa es tu respuesta?

Ben: lo siento, pero que esperabas? No te das cuenta que nuestra vida se arruino? Apenas terminamos la preparatoria, estamos unificando un reino, abriendo front... (una cachetada por parte de Mal)

Mal: no te permito que te expreses asi de mi hijo

Ben: (molesto) estas loca? Mal piensalo bien, no estamos listos para un error como este (otra cachetada)

Mal: sera un error para ti, pero no lo es para mi, que te quede claro yo me quedare con mi bebe

Ben: Mal que que estas insinuando?

Mal: Ben yo te amo, pero si me vas a hacer elegir, la llevas de perder

Ben: Mal, no me hagas esto

Mal: esa es tu respuesta, no me hagas esto

Ben: estamos alterados, tenemos que sentarnos y discutirlo con mas calma para tomar una decision

Mal: una desicion (con una risa amarga) yo ya tome mi desicion

Ben: Mal, no estoy listo

Mal: deacuerdo, la boda se cancela, despues de esta fiesta me largo de Auradon con mi bebe y no volveras a saber nada de nosotros (tratando de salir)

Ben: (agarrandola del brazo) no iras a ninguna parte

Mal: sueltame!, le dire a mi padre todo lo que me dijiste, asi que ten de seguro que ahora si te mata

Ben: lo siento, no actue como deberia y me comporte como una bestia, es solo que me entro el panico

Mal: Ben (con lagrimas en los ojos) solo se honesto con migo, tu quieres al bebe? O quieres que me desaga de el?

Ben: yo... quiero que lo conservemos, te amo demaciado y a este pequño, es inesperado, pero lo amo, jamas te peditia que te decisieras de el o ella

Mal: en serio? Pero lo que me dijiste

Ben: desearia no haber dicho lo que dije, se que eso te lastimo, que lastime a mi hijo o hija (abrazandola) es un gran cambio y ... debo hablar con el Rey Arturo, no puedo dejarte tanto tiempo sola, ya es demaciado con tu embarazo para que todavia tengas que hacerte cargo del reino... quien mas sabe?

Mal: hasta el momento solo Evie ya que me acompaño al medico y tu madre porque nos escucho hablando

Ben: eso explica porque sigo vivo, si mi padre se entera estare muerto

Mal: si y luego mi padre y mi hermano te reviviran, te torturaran y te mataran

Ben: ademas de que me espera un castigo eterno en el inframundo

Mal: entoces, crees que no acepte a mi bebe

Ben: lo hara, creme, el hara lo que sea por el, creo que sera un abuelo muy protector

Mal: Ben si no te importa, aun no quiero que los demas se enteren

Ben: estoy deacuerdo, no creo que sea un buen momento, hablaremos con mas calma despues de la fiesta

Mal: te amo

Ben: yo tambien, los amo a los 2 (acariciando el vientre de Mal)


	31. Pelea de Amor

**Pelea de Amor**

Dos horas despues, la fiesta comenzo, en la barra del bufet se encontraba Hestia sirviendo la comida, aun lado se encontraban Hera y Demeter

Demeter: sigue sin pareserme correcto esto, por que festejamos en honor de esos niños y de Hedes?

Hera: bueno son familia, independientemente de lo que paso en el pasado es nuestro hermano

Demeter: no lo soporto, menos a esos niños, ellos no deberian estar aqui, es mas no deberian existir

Hera: Demeter! Por favor, esos niños son inocentes, si Persefone esta bien con eso

Demeter: claro, como esta vez no es un bastardo de Zeus, es facil decirlo, en serio no se como lo soportabas

Hera: no fue facil, debo admitir que esta vez me alegro que no sean hijos de Zeus

Demeter: que sepamos, no nos sorprendamos si resulta que hay otros

Hera: ya no hablemos de desgracias, aunque debo admitir que aun no me la creo que Hades tenga hijos, ya sabiamos que Poseidon y Zeus competian por quien tenia mas descendencia, ahora resulta que Hades se unio a ese juego

Demeter: no me sorprenderia (obserbando a Mal y Ben)

Mal se encontraba en una esquina observando la pista de baile, cuando alguien se le acerco con una copa de champaña

?: hola linda, tu debes de ser Mal, la hija de Hedes (dandole la copa)

Mal: mucho gusto, tu eres... (agarrando la copa)

Erenesto: Ernesto, hijo de Eros, dios del amor, eres hermosa

Ben: (acercandose con dos copas en la mano y dandole una a Mal) cariño que bueno que te veo... tu quien eres? (Observando con odio a Ernesto)

Ernesto: Ernesto, mucho gusto, tu debes se el rey

Ben: si soy el rey Ben y veo que ya conociste a mi "PROMETIDA"

Ernesto: no eres competencia

Ben: (gruñendo) que has dicho?

Ernesto: ella se aburrira de ti, no eres mas que una triste escusa de hombre, a menos de que hallas heredado la maldicion de tu padre y puedas convertirte en bestia, dudo que puedas satisfacer a una diosa

Ben: (no aguanto y le habento un puñetazo en la nariz) basta, para tu informacion el que no tiene una oportunidad con ella eres tu

Con el ruido de la pelea, todos los presentes prestaton atencion a lo que sucedia, Bella y Adam trataron de interferir, incluso Mal, pero Hades los detuvo

Hades: es una pelea de honor, no deben intervenir

Bella: el es un dios, podria matarlo

Hades: es una pelea de cortejo, ellos estan peleando por mi hija, deben demostrar que son dignos de ella

Mal: basta, es suficiente (tenia miedo de que Ernesto matara a Ben y queria intervenir, pero no queria exponerse a algun golpe)

Ernesto: rindete, no la mereces

Ben: ella es mia, es mi Mujer! Tu puedes fantasear con ella, pero que te quede claro que ella duerme en mi cama!


	32. La bestia y el dragon

**La bestia y el dragon**

Mal: basta, es suficiente (tenia miedo de que Ernesto matara a Ben y queria intervenir, pero no queria exponerse a algun golpe)

Ernesto: rindete, no la mereces

Ben: ella es mia, es mi Mujer! Tu puedes fantasear con ella, pero que te quede claro que ella duerme en mi cama!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccccxxxxccxccccccxxxccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxxxxxxxccccxx

En definitiva Mal tenia que interferir, si esto seguia el podria revelar su "pequeño secreto" por otro lado Hades estaba furioso, encerio esperaba que Ernesto matara a Ben, sino el lo mataria, Poseidon por otra parte estana disfrutando el espectaculo, apostaba con Zeus sobre cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida al rey

Ernesto: (burlandose) ja, crees que eso importa? Soy el hijo del dios del amor, puedo hacer que se enamore de mi y simplemente volverla mi amante

Ben: (rugiendo) ella es diferente a todos ustedes

Ernesto: es una diosa, encerio crees en la fidelidad?

Ben: mira hijo de... ella es mia, ella sera mi esposa...

Mal: (sus ojos se tornaron verde fosforecente y de ella salio una fuerza de color morado y separo a los chicos) ya basta ustedes 2, Ernesto no estoy interesada en ti

Ernesto: (acercandose a Mal) no puedes evitarlo nena, caeras en mis encantos, todos lo hacen (sujetandola del brazo

Mal estaba harta de esta situacion, el la estaba lastimando, si no hacia nada podria darle un golpe, asi que opto por usar una vieja habilidad, lo observo a los ojos y de la nada el la soloto con cara asustada

Ernesto: tranquila no volvere a molestarte (corriendo)

Zeus: bien teremino nada que ver

Todos volvieron a sus asuntos, menos cuatro personas, Hadie no sabia como reaccinar, era la vida privads de du hermana mayor, Adam estaba confundido, por una parte estaba furioso de que su hijo y su novia estubieran jugando ya a la casita antes del matrimonio y por otra parte de alguna manera sentia orgulloso de lo rapido que crecia y que le confirmara que no era del otro bando, Bella no estaba sorprendida, trataba de calmar a su esposo, si asi reaccionaba con esta verdad a medias, como reaccionaria si se enteraba de seria abuelo?, por otra parte, Hades solo queria matarlo, Mal a notar la mirada de su padre llevo a Ben a otra parte del jardin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxccccxx

Mal y Ben se encontraban en una fuente, ella estaba curando sus heridas, Ben solo la observaba

Mal: si que es un gran golpe, mi heroe

Ben: lo siento, creo que hable demas

Mal: sabes Ben, si esto pasara en Auradon seriamos jusgados por hacerlo antes del matrimonio y en la Isla, seriamos heroes

Ben: el problema es que lo hicimos aqui

Mal: es tan comun que nadie lo toma en serio, solo mira Zesus esta casado con su hermana y le es infiel con todo lo que tenga piernas, mi padre esta casado con su sobrina, son la personificacion del pecado, me es repugnante

Ben: eso crees?

Mal: jamas te haria eso

Ben: que cosa?

Ma: serte infiel, mi dragon no lo permitiria

Ben: no entiendo

Mal: tu bestia me a elegido como tu compañera, esposa y madre de tus hijos, para toda la vida y mas haya, mi dragon a hecho lo mismo, eres el primer y unico hombre de mi vida, los dragones cuidan a su pareja y mueren sin el, una caracteristica que me diferencian de ellos, soy parte diosa pero no me considero eso, soy una hada oscura, descendiente de un dragon

Ben: jamas dudare de ti

Mal: esa pelea te hizo ver mas sexi

Ben: (coqueto) bueno podemos ir a la habitacion y tal vez pueda liberar mi bestia pero con una condicion

Mal: cual?

Ben: libera tu dragon

Mal: eso lo haremos en la noche

Ben: que fue lo que le hiciste a Ernesto

Mal: una vieja habilidad que tengo, atormento sus almas con solo mirarlos, muy util cuando vives en la isla de los perdidos

Ben: entiendo, te amo

Mal: yo igual (besandolo)

No lejos de ahi se encontraba Hades, estaba dispuesto a matar a Ben, cuando depronto alguien le toca el hombro

Zeus: ahorita matas al muchacho, aun tenemos algo que discutir


	33. Un nuevo mal se aproxima

**Un nuevo mal se aproxima**

No lejos de ahi se encontraba Hades, estaba dispuesto a matar a Ben, cuando depronto alguien le toca el hombro

Zeus: ahorita matas al muchacho, aun tenemos algo que discutir

Hades se encontraba furioso, su cabello azul habia tomado un color rojizo, aun lado se encontraba Zeus, que no podia evitar reirse de la "desgracia" de su hermano

Zeus: vamos heremano, no lo tomes tan personal, el la ama y haran su vida juntos

Hades: ella es solo una niña, la acabo de recuperar y ya la voy a perder

Zeus: no lo haras, mira no pierdes a tu hija, al contrario, ganas otro hijo

Hades: no estoy de humor

Zeus: lo se, cambiando de tema, la razon por la que estamos aqui es por Cronos (entrando a la sala de juntas donde se encontraban los demas hermanos).

Hestia: que bueno que llegaron, tenemos que hablar sobre Cronos

Hades: El se encuetra encerrado en el tartaro

Hera: no tenemos duda de eso

Hades: y cual es el problema?

Poseidon: de alguna manera el ha ganado poder, mi hijo Triton me ha mencionado que han sorprendido a seguidores de el

Hades: imposible! Ya nadie lo conoce

Zeus: eso es lo que nos preocupa, eso significa que ha con algun mortal

Hades: el no ha salido para nada

Demeter: eso no significa que haya fuga de poder, cuando el inframundo paso a ser de Persefone, ella dijo que no le entregaste la llave de la celsa de Cronos

Hades: y tu crees que fui yo? Estoy loco pero no llegl a eso

Hestia: fuiste tu quien nos convencio de no acesinarlo

Hades: y por eso soy un traidor? El sigue siendo mi padre, nuestro padre, ademas, no existe una llave como tal

Zeus: entonces si no es una llave? Es un objeto en particular

Hades: tampoco, son mas listos que esto, bajo que circustancias Cronos ha ganado fuerza?

Zeus: la primera fue 18 años despues de que naciera Hercules, cuando quisiste gobernar el Olimpo

Hestia: la segunda es mas reciente se detecto hace 22 años, justo despues de que fuiste encerrado en la Isla de los Perdidos, oh, por dios

Hades: bien , ahora sumen 2+2

Todos menos Hades: tu eres la llave!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxddxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxddddxx

No lejos de ahi, durante la fiesta, alguien coloco un hechizo sobre un tazon lleno de fresas que se encontraba en el bufett y se las llevo a cierta princesa de cabello morado

Hadie: hey Mal, mira lo que encontre en el bufett

Mal: fresas! Como las adoro! Solo que me gustaria que estubieran cubiertas con jarabe de chocolate y crema batida

Hadie: bien si no las quieres Mal, mejor para mi

Mal: lo que se da no se quita (comiendo) estan deliciosas

Hadie: me alegro que te gusten (volteandose y por un breve momento sus ojos se volvieron negros)

Mal despues de comer las fresas, por un instante sus ojos se volvieron negros y una voz susurraba en su cabeza

Voz: disfruta esto mientras puedas, no todo es lo que parece, ellos no te quieren, eres un estorbo, un error en su vida

Xxxcccxxxxxxxccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado, las cosas van escalando de nivel, la verdadera pregunta es, quien es el verdadero villano? Quienes son las victimas? Y quienes son los verdaderos heroes?


	34. Miedo al futuro

**Miedo al futuro**

Todos menos Hades: tu eres la llave!

Hades: no les tomo mucho averiguarlo, verdad? Es por eso que les pido que me regresen el Inframundo, cada dia que pierdo poder, el se fortalece

Hestia: cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste y con que te amenazo?

Hades: para que quieren saber?

Poseidon: el esta detras de ti!Detras de tu familia, de tu hija para ser exactos

Hades: ese maldito! Como lo sabes

Poseidon: hay seguidores de Cronos en las orillas de las islas del caribe, buscan a la princesa del Inframundo, aquella que segun el Oraculo liberara a Cronos

Demeter: lo sabia! Esa niña es un error, deberiamos desacernos de ella

Hades: Basta! Te recuerdo que es mi hija y ella no lastimaria a nadie, ademas no es la unica, la celda se abre con mi sangre o de cualquier descendiente mio

Poseidon: calma los 2! Hades tu eres mas poderoso de lo que nos haces creer, se que Cronos te ha amanazado, es con ella cierto?

Hades: el me dio una profecia, "tendras a la hija que tanto anelas, cabelo morado y ojos verdes, identica a su madre, pero ella sera tu maldicion, antes de cumplir los 19 años, tu espada atravesara su corazon y su vida extinguiras"

Hera: (aterrada) o por dios? Desde cuando? Por que no nos dijiste?

Hades: no le tome importancia, eso fue hace muchos siglos

Hera: Hades, el juega con tu mente

Hades: no podiamos tener hijos, como dios del inframundo era un sacrificio, quede esteril, pero al quitarme el inframundo y degradarme como angel, me volvi un humano longevo, ellos son un milagro en especial Mal, ella tenia todo en contra

Zeus: el no tocara a Mal, ni a Hadie, ellos estaran a salvo

Hades: esta a un paso mas que nosotros, cuando Mal tuvo su intoxicacion con el hierro bajo al inframundo, el trato de contactarla pero no pudo en cambio me contacto a mi

Demeter: como?

Hades: por medio de mi nieta

Todos - Hades: como?

Hades: ella venia del futuro, un collar de oro con un reloj de arena, secuestro a la niña, pero pude regresarla a su tiempo

Zeus: sabes lo que significa?

Hades: que habra una guerra entre dioses y titanes

Zeus: Bien, reforsaremos la seguridad y hermano felicidades

Hades: gracias pero por que?

Zeus: por todo, la boda de tu hija y que seras abuelo

Hades: de nada, excepto lo de abuelo, aun no

Zeus: la cadena de oro que sostenia el reloj sabes que significa

Hades: se que es un futuro proximo

Zeus: traer a un ser que aun no nace es complicado, a no ser que ya sea fisico en este tiempo

Hades: que insinuas?

Zeus: que deberias platicar con tu hija

Hades: (gruñendo)

Zeus: algo que no entiendo, te alejaste de tu hija para poder salvar a tu hija por 17 años, pero acabas de volver, porque?

Hades: por que creo que hay una manera de salvarla


	35. La verdad sale a la luz

**La verdad sale a la luz**

La fiesta fue todo un exito, despues de la fiesta y la pelea con Ernesto, ya todos se preparaban para dormir, Ben y Mal se encontraban en el jardin, Ben noto que Mal durante toda la fiesta siempre tenia todo el tiempo una copa con alguna bebida

Ben: (quitandole la copa) Mal, no debes de beber, esto afectara al bebe

Mal: no es alchol, es solo jugo de frutas, no quiero levantar sospechas

Ben: crees que tu papa se de cuenta?

Mal: espero y no, nos matara a los tres

Ben: el no te hara nada, si es necesario me enfrentare a el

Mal: tu nos amas?

Ben: mas que mi vida, (mientras acariciba el vientre de Mal) voy a decirle a mi padre

Mal: pero Ben

Ben: el debe saberlo, necesito ayuda para administrar el reino los proximos 9 meses

Mal: Ben, mi embarazo puede que dure unos 3 meses mas de lo comun

Ben: ok, entonces no hay necesisad de adelantar la boda, aun asi el debe saberlo, asi nos ayudara a ocultarlo por mas tiempo

Mal: Ben, tambien hay que decirle a mi padre, pero me gustaria que estubieran conmigo

Ben: Mal, por que le tienes miedo,crees que tu padre te puede hacer daño o al bebe?

Mal: no lo se, quiero creer que no, es solo que el es muy explosivo, no recuerdas que el me quemo por accidente

Ben: no te preocupes, yo estare ahi

Bella; chicos, que bueno que los encuentro (observando la copa en la mano de Mal)

Bella: (regañandola) Mal, pero que te dije, no puedes tomar alcohol! Eso lastimara al bebe

Ben: tranquila mama, es solo jugo de frutas en una copa

Bella: lo siento Mal, es solo que me preocupo por ti y mi nieto, con eso que no quieres que nadie lo sepa

Mal: esta bien Bella, de hecho es lo que queremos hablar con Adam, mi hermano y mi padre

Hadie: si es sobre tu embarazo, eso ya lo se

Mal: Hadie! Como lo sabes?

Hadie: puedo sentirlo, un pequeño corazon, la fuerza vital de un nuevo individuo, felicidades hermana (mirando a Ben con odio)

Mal: gracias! Crees que papa lo sepa?

Hadie: yo creo que lo sabe, despues de todo es el dios de los muertos, es solo que quiere negarlo, estara furioso y quedra matar a tu novio

Adam: (apareciendo de la nada) quien quiere matar a quien?

Hadie: que mi padre va a a matar a Ben por embarazar a mi hermana

Adam: que? BENJAMIN FLOREAN COMO QUE TU EMBARASATE A MAL? Mal, como es que dejaste que pasara? Ustedes son unos irresponsables

Bella: Adam tranquilizate no es para tanto

Adam: que no es para tanto? Solo pirnsa en que dira el consejo? Que diran de nosostros, ellos apenas terminaron la prepatatoria, estan unificando el reino, son unos niños, estoy desepcionado de ustedes 2

Hades: que ocurre aqui?

Adam: que estos dos irresponsableshan metido la pata y muy grave

Hades: no entiendo

Bella: tranquilo, no es para tanto

Adam: es un grave error, esta embarazada?

Mal: eso cres de tu nieto? Que es un error? (Llorando)

Bella: Adam! el bebe no es un error, no le hagas caso a la bestia, es una bendicion

Hades: (helado) tu, ahora? Estas loca en que pensabas, sabes no estabas pensando, aun eres demaciado joven para arruinar tu vida de esta manera

Mal: arruinar mi vida? Eso es lo que piensas? Que mi voda esta arruinada?

Hades: no quise decir eso, se que no es del todo tu culpa (acercandose a Ben) ves lo que hiciste muchacho

Ben: no era mi intencion, no fue planeado, yo aun no quiero hijos

Mal: eso es lo que creen? Que mi hijo es un error, Ben estas deacuerdo con eso?

Ben: yo no, no lo se

Mal: son increibles, estare en el jardin, quiero estar sola (llendose al jardin)

Bella: estaran contentos? Vallanse a la cama todos ustedes (llendose a su cuarto)

Xxxxxxxxxcccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzx

Mal estaba sentada en el jardin, cuando de pronto esa voz volvio a sonar

Voz: te lo adverti, a ellos no les importas, tu madre es muy pequeña y no ama a nadie, tus suegros fingen que te quieren, tu prometido ya no te ama y tu padre cree que arruinaste su vida

Mal: que quieres de mi?

Voz: te ayudare, a ti y a tu bebe, pero con una condicion

Mal: cual?

Voz: ayudame a tomar el control del universo y te prometo que tu y tu bebe tendran un gran futuro

Mal: (con los ojos negros) que quieres que haga?

Voz: liberame,

Mal: donde estas? Quien eres?

Voz: Cronos, tu abuelo, estoy en el tartaro, abre un portal y ven aqui

Mal: (abriendo un portal) voy para alla

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccxcccxxxxxxxcxcccxxxx

Aqui esta otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado


	36. El regreso de Cronos

**El regreso de Cronos**

Eran las 3 de la mañana y Ben no podia dormir, Mal aun no regresaba, el queria ir a buscarla pero a la vez le daba miedo, sabia que debian hablar, pero la verdad el estaba aterrado, la idea de ser padre aun lo atormentaba, era una dulce tortura, pensar en su hijo o hija le sacaba una sonrisa, no podia creer lo mucho que ya lo amaba, pero tambien lo asustaba, no estaba listo, con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido

A la mañana siguiente, todos excepto Mal se encontraban desayunando, a diferencia de otros dias todos se encontraban en silencio

Zeus: y bien, por que tan callados? Estan todos bien?

Hades: en este momento quisiera matar , descuartizar y quemar a ciertas bestias

Hera: Hades! Por que estan tan molesto

Hades: estoy molesto con la bestia por tratar mal a mi hija llamar a mi nieto un grave error y con la bestia jr por no tener el valor de defender a su familia

Familia, esa palabra estaba en la cabeza de Ben, como habia sido tan estupido? Le habia fallado a la persona que mas amaba y a su hijo, Hades debia matarlo

Ben: lo lamento, ire a buscar a Mal

Antes de que pudiera responder, las alarmas sonaron, los guardias del Olimpo corrieron hacia ellos

Guardian: mis señores, Cronos esta aqui

Hades: imposible! El no puede salir del Inframundo

Cronos: tambien me alegro de verte hijo mio, tambien a ustedes, Hera si que eres hermosa, igual a tu madre

Zeus: no se como escapaste, pero ten de seguro que esta vez no tendremos piedad de ti

Cronos: en serio creen que pueden detenerme, yo tengo ayuda, Hadie por que no les muestras

Hadie se levanto y lanzo un hechizo que congelo a todos en la habotacion, menos a Hades

Hades: Hadie, como pudiste? Alejate de el, solo te utiliza

Hadie: y a ti que te importa? Jamas te importe! Finges interes en nosostros cuando es claro que solo arruinamos tu vida

Cronos: basta Hadie, es hora de gobernar el mundo

Hades: (con su ascua rompiedo el los hecizos y golpeando a Cronos) detente, aun estas debil y puedo detenerte

Cronos: no lo creo, no tuviste las hagallas para matarme, menos a tus hijos (señalando a Hadie)

En eso un gran dragon negro se detubo en medio de la cocina y los habento

Cronos: (un poco mareado) nuestro transporte llego, nos veremos luego ven aqui Hadie, es hora de irnos

Hadie: (subiendo al dragon) nos vemos luego

Pronto habian desaparecido, todos se quedaron estaticos, Hades estaba preocupado, Hadie estaba bajo el control de Cronos y Mal, donde se encontraba?

Hades: donde rayos esta Mal? Debemos encontrarla

Hermes: señores, creo que deberian ver esto del video de seguridad es de las 3 de la mañana

En el video se podria ver a Mal sentada llorando y de repente se levanta y abre un portal, despues de unas 4 horas el portal ae vurlve abrir y de ahi sale Cronos

Hades: no puede ser, engaño a Mal para poder liberarlo

Zeus: no lo entiendo, Persefone no dijo nada sobre haber visto a Mal rn rl inframundo

Hades: Mal es mas poderosa que Malefica, incluso mas que yo, ella abrio un portal directo al tartaro

Hera: y ahora que podemos hacer?

Hades: necesito ayuda de otra hada obscura (observando a Ben)

Ben: que es lo quenecesitas?

Hades: una promesa de que no encerraras a Malefica si le pido que vuelva asu forma humana

Adam: estas loco? Es una villana

Hades: y necesitamos su ayuda para rescatar a mi hija

Ben: deacuerdo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En cuanto aterrizaron en una cueva cerca del bosque el dragon tomo su forma humana, un hada de cabello morado que se encontraba un poco mareada

Hadie: bien y ahora que sigue

Cronos: tu hermana esta cansada, supongo que es agotante transformarse, dejaremos que descanse un poco y lugo pasaremos a la face dos

Mal: cual es la fase dos?

Cronos: descansa un poco querida? Necesitaremos un poco de magia de hada


	37. El corazon de una Hada obscura

**El corazon de un hada obscura**

Malefica se encontraba completamente dormida en su "trono" cuando depronto un fuerte azoton de puera la desperto

Hades: bien Malefica, odio admitirlo pero necesitamos tu ayuda

Malefica: (solo se volteo)

Adam: No podemos hacerla crecer, aun no ha aprendido a amar

Hades: (observando a la lagartija) ella ya sabe amar, solo hay que recordarle lo que es el amor

Ben: (acercandose) Mal esta en peligro, ha sido captura por Cronos

Malefica se voltio rapidamente y presto atencion, solo que no se movia, Hades desesperado agarro la la pecera y empezo a sacudirla

Bella: calmate, podrias lastimarla

Hades: esto la hara reaccianar (habentando la pecera y rompiendose en mil pedazos)

Todos- Hades: HADES!

Malefica: (parada atras de Hades) pero que rayos pasa contigo? Acaso quieres matarme? Tengo suerte de que puedo volver a mi forma humana si no eso me habria matado

Adam: desde cuando...?

Malefica: puedo transformarme? Desdes hace algun tiempo, ahora bien, mini bestia como es eso que mi hija fue capturada? (Mirando a Hades) por tu padre? Como es eso posible?

Hades: no lo se, de alguna manera tuvo contacto con Hadie y con Mal y logro escapar

Malefica: quien es Hadie?

Hades: bueno (un poco apenado) es mi hijo

Malefica: veo que rehiciste tu vida y te olvidaste de nosotras, (dandose la vuelta) que es lo que esta pasando?

Hades: no fue mi intension, abandonarlas, solo queria protegerlas

Malefica: se nota (sarcastica) por eso rehiciste tu vida con otra y tuviste un hijo

Bella: ya basta los 2! Esta bien si tienen problemas pero no es el momento de pelear, su hija esta en peligro, deben dejar sus diferencias atras

Malefica: juro que si tu padre le hace algo a mi hija...

Hades: lo asecinaremos juntos!

Malefica: por que me necesitas?

Hades: Mal y tu son de las pocas hadas obscuras que quedan, pero ella es especial, desciende de los mismos dioses, aun mas poderosa que nosostros, un arma letal, utilizara la magia de ella para retomar el control del universo y despues la matara

Malefica: no lo entiendo, por que lo ayudaria? Le contaste sobre tu pasado?

Hades: si, bueno, solo algunas cosas?

Malefica le advertiste sobre Cronos?

Hades: no lo crei necesrio

Malefica: no? Es tu padre! Debiste hacerlo

Hades: claro, es una conversacion muy natural que tienes con tu papa, "hola cariño, que cress tu abuelo es el titan Cronos, un ser despiadado, obsesivo con el poder y que devora a sus hijos"

Malefica: vez que si es sencillo? No lo entiendo, Mal no haria planes malvados a no ser que quiera demostrar algo

Ben: o sea manipulada, ella estaba angustiada y molesta

Malefica: por que?

Adam: por mi culpa, reaccione mal sobre (se cayo derepente, como reaccionaria sobre el embarazo)

Malefica: el embarazo de mi hija? Que fue lo que le dijiste? Que le hiciste? La has lastimado fisicamente?

Adam: dije cosas que no debia

Hades: no fue el unico, llamamos los 2 un grave error a... nuestra nieta, esa dulce niña que nacera en algunos meses

Ben: acabas de llamar a mi bebe, una niña?

Hades: cuando fuimos al inframundo, escuchamos a una pequeña niña que pedia ayuda, no deje que Mal y Hadie se acercaran, cuando fui a ver, Cronos la habia secuestrado de su tiempo, la regrese a su tiempo

Ben: esa niña, es mi hija? Cuantos años tenia

Hades: 4 años, al tocar a esa niña, lo supe, sabia que ella podria estar embarazada, o que lo estaria, pero quise negarlo, no por que no queria un nieto, simplemente no queria perder a mi hija

Malefica: ella estaba asustada, temia decirles y que la abandonaran, que no quisiaran al bebe, estaba dispuesta a escapar con el bebe y criarlo sola si fuera necesario

Ben: yo no la abandonaria, la amo demaciado y amo a mi hija

Hades: se te nota (sarcastico) por eso te quedaste callado mientras nosostros la lastimabamos verbalmente

Bella: la bebe! Cronos la manipula por medio de la bebe, el debio prometerle algo que las beneficie, a ambas, creo que el la hizo sentir...

Ben: amada y protegida, estan en grave peligro

En eso se sintio un gran temblor y un ruido muy fuerte, en eso Malefica observopor la ventana lo que pasaba en el patio

Malefica: hay magia en el aire, magia de Hada, debemos encontrala

Hades: lo aremos

En eso la voz de Cronos empezo a oirse,

"Adelante hijo, estoy esperando su visita, vamos a jugar un juego, la recompenza es la vida de tus seres queridos, en especial tu hija y tu nieta, si te pasas de listo no volveras a verlas, el juego comienza en el inframundo"


	38. Reclutando a los dioses

**Reclutando a los dioses**

En eso la voz de Cronos empezo a oirse,

"Adelante hijo, estoy esperando su visita, vamos a jugar un juego, la recompenza es la vida de tus seres queridos, en especial tu hija y tu nieta, si te pasas de listo no volveras a verlas, el juego comienza en el inframundo... y una cosa mas, trae a tus hermanos contigo"

Hades: maldito, si les haces algo a mis hijos...

Cronos: jajaja el juego apenas comienza

Hades: Hermes nesecito que mandes un anuncio urgente

Hermes: (apareciendo de la nada) Hades que suc...

Hades: reune a mis hermanos en el gran salon en una hora, Cronos ha secuestrado a mis hijos y nesecito su... su...

Hermes: vamos, solo dilo, necesitas...

Hades: su.. su.. coperacion

Hermes: (suspirando) bueno es todo lo que obtendré de ti... iré volando (llendose)

Ben: nosotros tambien iremos

Malefica: muy adorable niño, pero es peligroso,no tienes idea de lo que es enfrentarse a un titan

Hades: tu tampoco vendras, es mas ninguno de ustedes

Malefica: estas loco? es mi hija, ella me necesita, ademas tu mismo lo dijiste, necesitas ayuda de un Hada

Adam: ella tiene razon, ella es como mi hija, tal vez Bella y Ben no deban ir, pero yo ire

Bella: no me quedare de brazos cruzados, ire con ustedes

Hades: estan locos, esto es un problema familiar, asi que no se metan

Ben: si es un problema familiar entonces es asunto nuestro, Mal es mi prometida y ella esta en peligro, ella y mi... mi hija, voy a salvarlas

Hades: niño, entiende es peligroso (tomandolo de los brazos) la traere de vuellta, estaran a salvo (dandose la vuelta)

Ben: ire contigo, tu me preguntaste que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, pues sabes que? por ella soy capaz de cualquier cosa, de desafiarte a ti en cualquier orden que me des, de salvarla de Cronos

Malefica: (tocandole el hombro) dejalo ir

Hades: (sorprendido) estas loca? no deberia

Malefica: necesitamos ayuda, Hades, se que estas asustado, pero necesitamos ayuda

Hades: es mi batalla, mi profecia

Malefica: (susurrandole al oido) yo tambien e visto la misma vision, podemos cambiar nuesto destino, pero necesitamos su ayuda

Hades: pero...

Malefica: sabes bien que no saldremos con vida, es nuestra ultima batalla

Hades: no digas eso, como diiste esto se puede cambiar, no es nuestra ultima batalla, muy bien vengan con nosotros, agarrense fuerte, iremos al Inframundo

una hora despues, los 5 dioses olimpicos se encontraban reunidos, Hades entro bruscamente y empezo a contarles lo sucedido a sus hermanos

Hades: asi que estoy aqui para... ya saben

Poseidon: tenemos una idea pero dilo

Hades: oye.. no seas payaso es esto serio

Zeus: Poseidon no seas asi

Demeter: es cruel, pero divertido

Hades: (encendiendo su cabello en llamas rojas) quieren que lo diga? bien lo dire, necesito su ayuda para salvar a mis hijos

Poseidon: no fue tan dificil verdad? esto es grave, espera dijo que el juego empieza en el Inframundo, porque ahi?

Demeter: Persefone, ella esta en el inframundo, creen que valla tras ella?

Hades: es posible, el hara lo que sea para lastimarme, atacara a las personas que mas me importan

Zeus: no se hable mas, iremos al Inframundo, prepárense porque se avesina otra guerra contra Cronos

Hades: y esta vez no tendremos piedad de el


	39. Camino al inframundo

camino al inframundo

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada del inframundo, nerviosos sobre lo que podrían encontrar ahí, ya que ninguno había ido al inframundo antes, que sucedería? Verían almas en Pena? El perro de tres cabezas, demonios? O monstruos? Hades los detuvo

Hades: alto!, por las reglas del inframundo, ser vivo que entre no podrá salir jamás

Poseidon: somos dioses ese no aplica en nosotros

Hades: (burlandose) eso creía Persefone y termino siendo mi esposa

Demeter: quita esa sonrisa burlona! Si no fuera por mi hija te dejaríamos solo

Hade: creme que el sentimiento es muto, si no fuera porque Cronos pidió que vinieran es que están aquí, además les advierto por que no quiero que se queden en MI CASA!

Malefica: DEJEN DE PELEAR! (Con un aura verde que separó a los 2 dioses) por una vez en toda su existencia dejen de comportarse como unos NIÑOS

Hades: (llendose por unas monedas y unos diamantes) estos son obolos, monedas del inframundo, es lo que cobrará Caronte a cada uno y estos diamantes, cuando sea la hora de irnos solo la pisan

Adam: no lo entiendo, porque nos complicamos tanto? No puedes simplemente abrir un portal

Hades: aunque no lo creas, no puedo?

Hera: es broma? Eres el señor del inframundo

Hades: eso no significa nada, mis habilidades tienen limites, además no puedo abrir portales entre la vida y la muerte

Malefica: los portales que yo abro tienen limites, abrir uno entre la vida y la muerte es imposible, Cronos puede hacerlo?

Hades: no, no puede, pero sabe que necesita ayuda de una hada obscura con sangre de dios de la muerte

Ben: Mal, ella esta en peligro! En su estado es peligroso, es demasiada energia

Adam: tranquilo hijo encontraremos

Hades: este es un juego para el, lo más humillante de el fue perder el control y el reino por culpa de sus hijos

Zeus: algo que no entiendo, es por que esta atrás de ti? Si busca venganza por que solo te agrede a Ti?

Hades: no lo se, no se por que quiere atormentarme?, miren se acerca Caronte

Caronte: bienvenidos, cuantos vienen al inframundo?


	40. Puntos de vista

Hades: Caronte, somos 6 dioses, 3 humanos y 1 hada obscura

Caronte: el pasaje es individual

Hades: creí que hoy era a 2x1

Caronte: no, esa promoción aplica solo los miércoles, no los fines de semana

Hades: gracias por el dato, no te preocupes, tenemos para pagar el viaje (observando a los demás) suban y paguen de una vez, las monedas son solo de ida

Todos subieron y empezaron el viaje, Hades tenía un mal presentimiento, si bien estaba preocupado, por que Cronos los quería en el inframundo, el ya no tenía el poder, el fue capas de contactar a Hadie y Mal, a quien más, entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza, la actitud tan tranquila de su esposa cuando conoció a sus hijos, no podía ser?!

Maléfica: (acercandose) jamás creí que te veria tan angustiado

Hades: me siento culpable, yo convencí a mis hermanos que no los mataran, tuve compasión y ahora pago las consecuencias

Maléfica: no te culpes por eso, el sigue siendo tu padre

Hades: tu y Mal corrían peligro conmigo, mis profecías empezaron cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, en el peor de los casos ambas morían, yo era la causa de su muerte

Maléfica: solo das escusas baratas, si no querías a tu hija me hubieras dicho

Hades: lo hubieras hecho? Matar a nuestra hija

Maléfica: no tienes idea de cuantas veces lo pensé

Hades: no serias capaz, nunca lo harías

Maléfica: no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz

Hades: si Mal hubiera estado en verdadero peligro, me hubiera encargado de sacarla de la Isla

En otro lado Los demás dioses observaban a la pareja que hablaba en el otro extremo, Zeus era el único que tenía simpatía con su hermano mayor, porque de todos ellos el era el más noble, pero también el más poderoso, poco a poco en su cabeza comprendía porque Cronos estaba detrás de él, por otro lado, sus hermanos creían que todo eso era una trampa por parte de Hades y Cronos para gobernar el universo

Demeter: esta es una trampa

Zeus: vamos, aun no lo juegues, dale una oportunidad de demostrar su inocencia

Hera: yo no creo que sea inocente

Poseidon: tampoco yo, la historia es demaciado extraña, porque sólo está detrás de Hades y no de nosotros? No tiene sentido

Zeus: suficiente,por favor, acaso no se dan cuenta, Hades es más poderoso que nosotros 5, si Cronos lo tiene como aliado, gobernarán el universo, la única forma de destruir nos a los 5 es manipulandolo a el

Hestia: estoy de acuerdo con Zeus, la única manera de manipular a Hades y que el demuestre quien es realmente es por medio de las personas que el quiere, por su familia

En otra parte Ben y sus padres se encontraban, Adam estaba muy serio, se sentía responsable de esta situación, si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo, si no fuera tan agresivo, una bestia con la chica que consideraba su hija, el entendía porque no quería decirle, ella estaba asustada, el le gritó, de pronto sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro

Bella: tranquilo, todo va a estar bien

Adam: fue mi culpa, debi ser más comprensivo, se supone que soy mejor padre que Hades, la trate horrible

Bella: cariño, tranquilo, no fue culpa tuya, bueno no toda, estabas molesto y expresate lo que sentías sin pensarlo

Ben: si papá, no es sólo la culpa de ustedes, también es culpa mía, yo me enteré ese mismo día en la fiesta y reaccione igual o peor con ustedes, no lo apoye como deberia, incluso le insinue que abortara a mi bebe, (con lagrimas en los ojos) que desaciero de ella, me arrepiento de eso, es mi culpa

Bella: Ben, cariño es cierto que actuaste como una bestia porque entraste en pánico, pero lo importante es que resolveremos esto, como una familia

Ben: soy su prometido, el padre de esa bebé, rechace a mi bebé y me arrepiento no la protegi como debía, también es mi culpa

Bella: como dije, saldremos de esta y oigan me bien los dos cuando esto termine ambos se disculpar antes con ella

Adam: si Bella

Ben: si mamá

Bella: y Ben, se que estas asustado pero es hora de que madurez un poco, ese bebé es una gran responsabilidad que tienes, pero tambien una gran bendicion, que puede ser que un no lo entiendas o no lo quieras, pero cuando la tengas en tus brazos no podrás imaginar tu vida sin ella

Caronte: (hablando por un micofono) hemos llegado


	41. El inicio del juego

El inicio del juego

Al llegar al inframundo no se sorprendieron de lo obscuro que se veía la entrada, Maléfica no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las travesuras que había echo con el dios en aquel lugar

Hades: hogar dulce hogar

Maléfica: la entrada del inframundo, donde se juzgan las almas, aun recuerdo la primera vez que vine

Hades: eras solo una niña, aun recuerdo tu mirada

Maléfica: eso fue hace ya varios años

Hades: tenías 10 años, los humanos habian iniciado la guerra atacando a tu pueblo en la noche, nadie sobrevivió, excepto una pequeña hada, que fue testigo de una masacre (acercandose poco a poco) aun recuerdo tu mirada, el dolor en tu corazón por ver morir a quienes querías y odio a ti misma por no poder salvarlos, ahi tu juramento

Maléfica: me convertí en guardiana del Páramo y de todos sus habitantes

Persefone: (apareciendo de la nada) asi quería verlos (con los ojos negros)

Hades: Persefone, esta todo bien? (Sospechando que algo estaba mal)

Persefone: (viendo con odio a Maléfica) eres igual a todos!

Demeter: hija que tienes?

Zeus: quien te entiende mujer? Tu eres la que rogaba que lo dejara

Demeter: lo he intentado por siglos, pero ella se negaban

Persefone: suficiente! (Con una autfra negra cubrirndola) asi que al fin te conozco o mejor dicho nos volvemos a ver

Maléfica: es posible que en el pasado

Persefone: eres especial, una mocosa que robo el corazón de un dios que es mayor por siglos

Maléfica: basta! Me haces quedar como una cualquiera

Persefone: y no lo eres, aventando la con su magia

Maléfica: aunque sea diosa no te tengo miedo

La pelea comenzó, los dioses intentaron separarlas pero no podían en un punto Persefone tenía acorralada a Maléfica, Hades se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, quería intervenir, pero no podía, las amaba a las dos y no quería lastimar las, la actitud de Persefone no tenía sentido a no ser que Cronos tuviera el control, o por dios, Cronos estaba en esto

Persefone: (mientras la empujaba) es curioso, eras más fuerte cuando eras niña, será (mientras la señalaba)quen cuando te cortaron las alas perdiste tus poderes

Hades: (interponiendo se entre Maléfica y persefone) aléjate de ella

Voz de Cronos: ya te lo había advertido, no le interesas, el hizo una familia lejos de ti

Hades: silencio! Eso no es cierto! No lo escuches

Voz de Cronos: el miente, no le importas

Hades: Persefone, mirame sabes lo que siento, yo te amo

Voz de Cronos: recuerda lo que te prometí, todo lo que tendrás (apareciendo una daga en las manos de Persefone) también lo que pasara si no lo haces

Persefone: no puedo, yo lo amo y no permitiré que le hagas daño, tampoco con a esos chicos

Voz de Cronos: no puedes hacer nada, solo hay una salida pero no tienes el valor de hacer lo

Persefone: (con una sonrisa) no me retes (viendo a Hades) lo lamento, en verdad te amo

Hades: Persefone!

Demeter: hija! No hagas lo que estas pensando

Persefone: es la única forma, (tomando la daga) lo siento, bien Cronos ya estarás contento?

Todos: NO!

Y entonces paso, ante la mirada de todos Persefone tomo la daga, la coloco en su garganta e imaginen lo que paso, nadie pudo hacer nada, en un instante se convirtió en ceniza, un silencio reino el lugar, Demeter no paraba de llorar, Hades callo al suelo, esto no podía ser

Hades: Cronos a que estas jugando? Donde estas cobarde? Esto es entre tu y yo

Voz de Cronos: hay hijo, apenas estamos iniciando, debo admitir que esto era predecible, siempre tengo un plan B

Hades: donde están Mal y Hadie, juro que si le has hecho algo

Voz de Cronos: ten paciencia, aun estan vivos, por ahora

Hades: no te saldrás con la tuya

Voz de Cronos: jajaj, no puedes escapar de tu destino, eres como yo, es solo cuestión de tiempo, todo lo perderas, tu seras el responsable de la muerte de tu hija, tarde o temprano se cumplirá tu destino, de mostrarás quien eres de verdad, hay te va una nueva pista, por que no revisas mi celda del Tártaro?


	42. Magia de Hada: donde estas Mal?

Todos caminaban a través del inframundo, pasaron por los campos elisios, bajaban al tártaro, durante el camino reinaba un silencio incómodo, decidieron parar y descansar un poco, Demeter no aguanto mas y rompió el silencio

Demeter: eres el dios de la muerte, por que no la revives?

Hades: no puedo, no es tan sencillo

Demeter: (enojada) que quieres decir con eso? Te he visto hacerlo con los mortales? Por que no quieres revivirlo? No que eres el más poderoso? (Burlandose)

Hades: (enojado y provocando que se incendiera) crees que no lo he hecho? He tratado de repasar cada hechizo que conozco y no pasa nada, no tengo poder, desde que me aprisionaron en mi forma humana me he debilitado, fui degradado a un Ángel de la muerte, poco a poco me convierto en humano y todo gracias a ustedes

El silencio volvio a reinar, Maléfica solo estaba en silencio observando a Hades, ella aun estaba enojada, a que estaba jugando, por que su hija confiaba en el? Tan necesitada estaba su hija de aprobación que lo quería en su vida?

Hades: se que quieres pelear, (Observando a Maléfica) sacalo de tu sistema

Maléfica: nunca viste por tu hija, la abandonas te, no entiendo por qué ahora juegas al super papa cuando hace 18 años ni siquiera la reconocias como tu hija, que es lo que quieres? No entiendo a Mal, algún problema mental debe tener

Hades: es curioso, desde hace unos meses me hago la misma pregunta, Mal debe tener un problema de autoestima si aun tiene la esperanza de tener una relación contigo

Adam: basta ustedes 2, dejen sus diferencias aun lado y concentrencen en lo más importante, salvar a su hija y evitar el fin del mundo

Maléfica: la bestia tiene razon, solo una pregunta más, desde cuando ella sabe quien eres? Ella ya lo sabía desde que estaba en la isla?

Hades: ella lo sabe desde el verano del año pasado, por un accidente se fragmento por primera vez y bajo más aya, solo eso diré

En eso el silencio volvio, se sentía raro el ambiente, Maléfica podía detectar magia de hada, pero no observaba a nadie, sabía que le pertenecía a Mal, en eso todos escucharon que alguien hablaba

Voz: alejensen, están en peligro, si siguen buscandonos el los encontrará y los asecinara

Ben: Mal eres tu? Donde estas? Voy por ti

Voz de Mal: no Ben! No quiero que te lastimen, es mi culpa, no quería que esto pasara (llorando) es mi culpa

Ben: no mi reina, esto no es tu culpa, voy por ti, (corriendo más allá del campamento) pero una fuerza lo habienta hacia atrás, Bella corrió a yudar a su hijo a levantarse, Poseidon intrigado camino en dirección a la voz pero igual que el Rey, el salió volando

Hades: (burlandose) alguien más quiere intentarlo?

Hera: no lo entiendo, porque no pueden cruzar más haya del campamento?

Hades: el inframundo esta diseñado para que los vivos no puedan entrar y los muertos no puedan salir, la única forma de que puedan entrar es que yo les muestre el camino o los guíe, no pueden adelantarse a mi

Ben: debio advertirme (sobandose el trasero) eso dolió

Hades: no tenias intenciones de parar y escucharme de una vez te digo, hay magia, pero Mal no está aquí

Voz de Mal: alejensen están en peligro

Maléfica: esta es una prueba, un sistema de seguridad, algo similar que use para proteger la fortaleza prohibida, además es una manera de pedir ayuda

Zeus: y este sistema en que consiste?

Antes de que Malefica pudiera contestar, una niebla los cubrió, a lo lejos se proyecto una escena muy interesante, se podía ver a Mal y a Ben paseando en lo que parecía un bosque, ambos reían y jugaban

Ben: recuerdo eso, el verano del año pasado, estábamos paseando, ese día

Hades: la primera fragmentación de Mal, que rayos es esto? Deténlo, no quiero verlo

Maléfica: como dije esto no lo provoque yo, es la magia de Mal, es desicion de ella lo que quiera mostrar


End file.
